RWBY: Enter team KAOS
by darkcastchamp
Summary: Now decided "Book 1" of the RWBY: KAOS series that I'll be doing. Book 1 follows a newcomer to Beacon named Shen Lon, a raccoon Faunus who is well known in the acting world. Shen left his acting career on hiatus so he can realize his childhood dream of becoming a Hunter.
1. Chapter 1: Late Arrival

Chapter 1:

Late Arrival

Ooh boy….this feeling deep in my chest…it's something I've never felt before. Fear? No….excitement. This is a feeling I haven't had since I was younger. Well, at least younger than 17. I sounded like I was some old man at first hehe. That is beside the point though.

I should at least introduce myself. My name is Shen, Shen Lon. I'm also a Faunus, a half human half animal hybrid. My certain animal happened to be a raccoon. Hehe that's funny. My name means "Dragon", but in reality I'm just a 5'4….sc-scared raccoon.

Why am I scared? At the moment, I'm heading off to an academy, a hunting academy, to be more precise. In this world there are these dangerous creatures called the creatures of Grimm. Over the years there are these warriors that hunted Grimm and protected the human civilization for centuries since the beginning of time. These warriors were known as Hunters and Huntresses. And fortunately, that's the reason why I want to go to an academy. I want to be a Hunter, but theirs is just one problem. I'm heading to the best school in the city Vale, Beacon. That means it's going to be even harder to graduate from…..I think I just gulped my uvula down my throat….

The helicarrier I was in felt empty. Due to the fact that the semester already started, I'm not surprised. Which reminds me….how am I going to be treated by the other students when they know I'm a mid-starter? I could already hear the insults being thrown already. Not just about starting late, but also about me being a Faunus. At the moment, Faunus aren't exactly equally treated. We're going through a civil dispute and some things aren't exactly going well. Chalk that up to the White Fang, a Faunus only freedom fighting group that take drastic actions to ensure our rights and equality are met, even if it means more burning buildings and bloodshed….

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted as I could feel the ship rumble from docking at the school's entrance. I was so excited I thought my orange hoodie was going to fly off from how fast I got off the helicarrier. My brown raccoon tail wagged behind me as I looked all around the courtyard of Beacon. I had a feeling that sparkles were filling up my eyes the more I looked around in awe at the sheer size of this place. So in awe, that I didn't even notice someone running at me. I ended up colliding head on with the person as I just saw books flying everywhere. As I was falling I thought I was bleeding from the impact, because all I could see was red. When I landed on my back, I could see the sky blue as ever.

Looking up over my chest I noticed that someone's face was right in front of mine, a girl's face. As her eyes opened up, hers met mine. I was suddenly lost in a sea of silver not being able to look away. Yet, someone had to say something. "Are you ok?!" The girl jumped off, quickly pulling me up by my arm. She was strong for a girl her size. In fact, I think she might be at least a year or so, younger than me. What was a girl her age doing at Beacon? Unless, she actually attended the academy. "N-No need to apologize miss. I wasn't watching where I was going…" That was all I could muster out from how embarrassed I was. First person I meet at this school, I almost caused brain damage to.

The girl started picking up her books. No wonder I saw red at one point during the fall. This girl was covered up by what looked like a red hood. Underneath the hood it looked like she wore a black dress. Or was it a combat skirt? I could never tell the difference. I got down on my own knees as I helped pick her books up. "Hey, you don't need to help me…." She said flustered.

"It was my fault for even getting in your way. It's the least I can do." The girl fell silent after my response. For some reason, she really interested me a lot. I couldn't help it for what I said next. "What's your name?"

"….Ruby." She got up and took the books I gathered. "Ruby Rose. I'm a first year here at Beacon." So she's in my year. I would say lucky me if I wasn't leaving such a weird first impression. "I'm Shen."

"So you're a Faunus huh?" She caught me off guard as I wondered how she knew. At that moment I felt my head freezing from a passing wind. I looked up seeing that my brown hair and raccoon ears were uncovered from my hoodie, completely exposed. I accidentally let out a yelp, quickly covering them up. "Hey, why are you hiding them Shen? Hehe they look cute." Man, this girl was catching me off guard all over the place. Her last comment made my face completely red. Luckily, my tail was there to cover it up.

This Ruby girl started giggling at my embarrassment. Aaaw man, I knew this would start out bad. "You're funny Shen." Funny? Me? My hands slowly went down to my sides allowing my raccoon ears to stay out in the open. "Hey." She looked at my face very closely and analytically. "How come I haven't seen you around before?"

"Um….I-I'm a late starter."

"Ooooooh that explains it."

"Y-Yeah, I've just been busy with important things that I wasn't able to start at the beginning of the year."

"So I'm guessing you're looking for Headmaster Ozpin, huh?" I nodded my head. She pointed out toward a building with a big clock tower rising out from it. "Go inside, keep going straight, and you'll see an elevator that'll take you straight to the top of the clock tower. That's where Headmaster Ozpin is."

"Oh! Th-Thank you very much mi- I-I mean Ruby." She giggled once more before waving goodbye to me as I made my way to the clock tower building.

I walked in and just like she said, there was an elevator that led straight to the top. As the elevator arrived at my designated floor, I could hear the turning of gears all over the place. Then again, I was inside of a clock tower. I kept moving forward in the narrow corridor until I arrived at an open circular platform with a desk in the middle of it. Sitting in it was a thin looking man who had ash grey hair and wore black, circular spectacles. He wore a black uniform and by what looked to be a green turtleneck shirt underneath. "I've been expecting you Mr. Lon. Please, take a seat." I sat down in the chair that was presented to me. "Now please explain your decision for why you are joining Beacon in the middle of the semester."

"Um, well…H-Headmaster I-I-"

"Please speak in complete sentences Mr. Lon. You're among friends here." I nodded at his comment feeling a bit more relaxed. "I'm joining in the middle of the semester, because something came up at the beginning of the year that I couldn't skip on."

"Yes, yes I understand. You wrote it down on your transcript sheet very clearly. This is very important stuff in your line of work Mr. Lon." I chuckled. "Something funny Mr. Lon?"

"It's just that I've never heard anyone talk about my work so seriously like you did sir." This time the Headmaster chuckled. He intrigued me a lot in a good way. "Well I would like to think all of my students' life or future careers are equally important…to a certain extent of course."

"Of course sir."

"Now you understand the certain consequences for joining our school late, right Mr. Lon?"

"Yes sir. Since teams have already been chosen, I will have to spend the rest of the year in a team's room without the right to participate in any Hunting missions. I will also have to obtain the notes for the classes I'm in from another classmate, not the teacher him or herself."

"Very good Mr. Lon." He handed me two slips. One was a class schedule list. The other was a letter and a number. The letter was "C" and the number was "308". "This here is the dorm building and room you will be staying in." He handed me a keycard with my picture on it. "This keycard will allow you access at any of the school's building systems at a certain time during the days. Keep it with you since it is also your room key."

"Sorry if I sound rude sir, but which team's room am I staying in?"

"You'll be staying in the room of team RWBY."

"RWBY…."

"Now that you're settled, head on to your dorm. The other students should be done with their last classes for the day." I left the room and went back down the elevator. As it opened, this time the hallways were filled with students heading back to their dorms. I took this chance to put my orange hoodie back on over my head to cover my ears. While pushing through the crowds trying not to faint from the close quarters, I noticed a familiar red hood. "Hey Ruby!" The girl turned around as I recognized the same silver-eyed female from earlier. "Hey Shi!"

"Um that's Shen Ruby…." Ruby got all flustered and upset. "Oh no! I'm sorry Shen. I'm not good at remembering names for the first time."

"H-Hey, no skin off my back."

"So did you see Headmaster Ozpin?"

"Yep, he gave me my schedule and this room I'm supposed to stay in." I handed Ruby both my schedule and room number. "Hey! You're in my monsterology class with Professor Port! Awesome!" As soon as she looked at the other slip with my room number on it, she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes went wide with her mouth shut. "Um….Ruby, is everything ok?"

"Um….Shen. You're in my room." My face became the same as hers before I let out a huge, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat! I-I-Is that even allowed?!"

"Well…yeah it is. The dorm and dorm rooms are both co-ed." My face got so flustered and embarrassed, I pulled my hoodie further down to hide my face. "Hey, hey, hey, it's not that bad Shen. At least you're in a room with someone you know." I peeked from under the hoodie as I sighed at Ruby's brighter side point. "Yeah, you know what? You're right. Let's go." We both walked to dorm building C as we were right outside Ruby's dorm room. "Now I'm going to warn you. My teammates are a bit….interesting in a certain way."

"Wh-What do you mean by that?..." Ruby didn't explain any further as she threw the door open. "Hey girls I'm back!"

Inside the room were three other girls all around my age. The room had…improvised double bunk beds and I could tell off the bat that the one tied up to the ceiling was Ruby's. On the top bunk to the right, there was this girl with golden honey hair. She was wearing a brown tank top and pink pajamas bottoms. Not going to lie….she had a nice body. Below her was a girl with night black hair who was reading a book while leaning up against the wall of her bed. She wore a black shirt with cat faced pajamas on. There was something about that girl that struck me weird. Underneath Ruby's bed was a girl with snow white hair who was wearing a white night gown. She didn't look at all friendly.

"That golden hair girl there is my sister, Yang, the anti-social looking one there is Blake, and the ice queen here is Weiss." Weiss looked up from her study book. "Why does everyone call me that?!" I waved at the girls as I felt my face getting hotter and redder at the same time. Yang laughed from atop the bed, "Hey he's kind of cute Ruby. Be careful I don't steal him." Ruby's face quickly got as red as mine as we both hid our faces under our hoods. "Oh please. Ruby wouldn't know what to do with a guy if one landed in her arms." Weiss teased. Everyone including Ruby started laughing. I was still a little shy and only let out a little laugh that could barely be heard. I started placing my sleeping bag on the floor as everyone started getting comfortable in their beds. Ruby looked down at me, "Hey Shen, aren't you gonna be uncomfortable on that cold, hard floor?"

"Well where else do you expect me to sleep Ruby?..."

"I don't know. It's really comfortable up here in my bed if you want." I stopped cold while making my bed as my face turned red….again. That must've been the fourth time today. "R-Ruby, d-don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" Ruby had a confused look on her face. "Why would it be inappropriate?" She was very oblivious and naive…but I thought that was cute about her. As I lay down on the bed, my eyes slowly closed waiting for another day to start.


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Vs Demon

Chapter 2:

"Dragon" vs "Demon"

I was getting ready for the day as I heard someone knocking on the bathroom door outside. "Come on coon! I need to freshen up so I can look my best today!" I could tell immediately that it was Weiss. "H-Hold on Weiss I'm almost done."

"Well hurry up. I think Yang is gonna wake up soon. If she gets in, she'll spend hours on her hair." After I finished sprucing up for the day, I put on a green hoodie and covered up my raccoon ears. "The bathroom is all yours ice queen." I chuckled now that I'm in the little joke loop. "Why does everyone keep- ooooh never mind. At least I have the bathroom now."

"Hey Weiss, when Ruby wakes up tell her I'll be down in the cafeteria."

"No promises." Weiss closed the door behind her.

The cafeteria wasn't that busy today since there weren't that many early birds out. As I got my food, I sat down at a lone table for some peace and quiet. At least….I tried. "Oh my god! Is that who I think it is?!" In front of me was this blonde guy who had a silver chest plate on and wearing a black sweater underneath it. Next to him was another boy wearing green common Chinese attire and had his black hair tied in a ponytail at the base. "What are you rambling about this time Jaune?"

"That kid there Ren, in the green hoodie! Don't you know who that is?!"

"Um….a really shy looking kid?..."

"No Ren! That's Shen Lon!" Walking up from behind the two is Ruby and Yang. Ruby had on her confused look again, "How do you know Shen, Jaune?"

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, this guy here is Shen Lon. He plays the Faunus, Junior Detective, Crescent, in the TV noir show, "Lunar Detective Agency"." Ruby's confused face never ceases to amuse me, "Lunar….Detective Agency?..." Suddenly Yang gasped. "No way! I love that show and your character Shen! Your knowledge of actual crimes really brought out his intellectual side!"

I never thought I could pull my hoodie down so much. This was the reason why I couldn't start the semester at Beacon like everyone else. I had an important season finale episode I had to act for in order to get the last paycheck I needed to pay for this school. That's also the reason why I keep my hoodie thrown over my head, not just to hide my ears, but my face too. All I just want is to have a normal school life. "Heh, an actor huh?..." Off at the end of the table was a pale skinned boy. He had short black hair, a bit spiky on the front and what's weird is that he had scars over his face. Yang snapped at him, "What's it to you Oni? Why interested?"

"Why would an actor be at a hunting academy? It just seems weird to me." I twiddled my fingers around since he was kind of right. "W-Well I want to be a Hunter…" This Oni kid just laughed. Yang looked a little more pissed off than usual. Ruby was holding her back, "Ok Oni, you wanna start something?! Start with me! No one insults my favorite noir actor!" Oni got up as I could see his weapon strapped onto his back. It looked like a broad sword, but the metal was a bit weird. It was pitch black. "If this guy wants to be a Hunter, then he'll have to prove himself." Ruby looked at Oni, "What do you have in mind Oni?"

"Me and the coon, one on one. I'll show him this place has no room for wannabe Hunters." I think I gulped my uvula down my throat again.

Soon, I found myself dragged into the training center and placed on an arena stage with that Oni kid in front of me. People were chanting his name from the sidelines. I felt like running away and hiding in a corner. "Go Shen!" My eyes' attention veered toward the audience as I saw Yang and Ruby cheering and waving flags with raccoon heads on them. Where did they get those flags? "Go Shen! You can do it!" Ruby cheered. Yang whistled, "If you win! I'll give you a kiss!" Make that the fifth time I blushed today. Oni drew his black blade as he pointed it at me. "Prepare yourself." As he charged at me the next thing I knew was my life literally flashing before my eyes.

The first thing I could ever remember was my parents. My father was a human and my mother was a Faunus. My father is actually a member of a very wealthy family back in my hometown of Mistral. However, his family didn't warm up well about him marrying a Faunus. My father kicked me and my mother out of his life so he wouldn't get disowned by his family and lose his money. Me and my mother had to live in poverty for most of our lives.

That was when I started getting into acting. I wanted to get into an acting career so I could support both my mother and I. When it started taking off though, that's when she passed away. So I decided to live the best life for both of our sakes and not let anyone change the way I want to live my life. That is exactly what Oni is trying to do right now. He's trying to control my fate.

Reacting on my instinct, I pulled out my only method of defense. From my jacket pocket I pulled out a cylindrical device. At the press of the button, two staff ends shot out forming the device into a Wushu Bo staff. It crafted fast enough to block Oni's black blade. The blow was hard enough that it caused a wind to blow through Ruby's hood. "Whoa…..That…weapon…is…COOL!" I swear, Ruby was looking at my bo-staff like a rich girl was looking at a pair of nice stiletto heels. Now was not the time though to be thinking.

I quickly shoved Oni back and went for a sweep attack at his legs. Oni was able to jump out of the way though, but it's what I wanted. I lifted off of my staff delivering a swift kick to Oni's gut sending him flying across the arena. Everyone started cheering. "Whoohoo! Go Shen!" Oni got up looking a little more pissed than usual. When he got up, he was surrounded by black Aura.

Aura is where we Hunters get our power from. It allows access to certain perks like magnetism, super speed, or even magical abilities. It looked as if Oni's Aura was surrounding his black blade. As he sliced down, giant black energy waves were sliced into the air aiming toward me. In order to retaliate I had to use the secondary feature of my weapon. I pressed another button on my staff making it transform again, electricity producing from it. As soon as it was finished transforming, my staff turned into a manual burst rail gun. Firing off one round of an electrical charged shot went through the energy slices and almost hit Oni. "Hmph…not bad." Oni transmitted behind me as I suddenly felt a huge pain across my chest, skidding across the floor. Oni was about to deal the final strike to me before someone stepped in. Yang? No, it was another blonde. She was much older than the students. A teacher? She looked very scary with those oval glasses of hers. I heard someone yell, "Professor Goodwitch!" Goodwitch?! The infamous Huntress?! "Who authorized this match?" She demanded. Me and Oni both looked guilty as I was about to say the truth.

"I authorized it Glynda." Headmaster Ozpin rose up from the stands. "Oh, Headmaster, I didn't know."

"Don't worry….everyone should be heading back to their dorms now." Taking the hint everyone scrambled out of the training center as fast as they could. I followed quickly behind Ruby and Yang, never letting my eyes off of Oni until our paths separated.

Back at the dorm room I was getting a little overwhelmed, "Wow Shen, you're a pretty good fighter!" Yang blurted out. "Who would've known an actor could've fought so well! I bet you do your own stunts."

"Hehe…u-us actors need to be ready for anything, in case we are being robbed or even mugged." This time Ruby jumped in on the praise train. "But Shen, I've never seen anyone fight like that let alone with a staff. I don't think I've even seen Sun use that fighting style before." It was Weiss's turn to get a word in. "Ruby, that's because Sun doesn't use a particular fighting style. He uses improv. Shen here actually uses a known fighting style that has possibly been handed down from generation to generation."

"Um actually….my fighting style is one I made on my own." Weiss humorously fell down in shock. "Although, I did have a lot of help in basing it off of something." I explained to the girls how before I became an actor I actually attended a Hunting Academy in Mistral. It was a Faunus only place called Free Academy and it was cheap enough for my mother to send me to it. Since it was a Faunus school though, the professors didn't exactly have the necessary materials to teach anything. My real training came from the mountain top temples near the Academy itself.

The monks at the temple were all Faunus so I was warmly welcomed when I wandered there one day. Not only were they great practitioners of a calm state of mind, but they were also adept fighters in Wushu martial arts, which was the basis of my Zen-Shu fighting style. The monks were happy enough to teach me as long as I never used it as an attacker, but as a defender.

"Wooooooow….that's so cool! You're like a superhero! A defender of justice! Hiya, hiya, whuuuuuu!" Ruby looked like she had sparkles coming out of her eyes. Yang patted my shoulder, "Well hey that must be some good style if you were able to hold your own against Oni." I could feel anger slowly boiling inside of me just thinking about that guy. "What's his deal anyway? 'Me not belonging here', I can't believe the nerve of that guy."

"Oni is a bit of an interesting individual…" Blake finally spoke for the first time I've known her.

"Yeah, people around here call him the 'Black Metal Demon'." Yang explained. "Not just for his black metal blade, but his ferocious fighting techniques. He's been known to send sparring partners to the infirmary." There goes my uvula again…. "Come on Yang, don't scare the guy. He was lucky enough to survive five minutes against him." Thank you Weiss. If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. "Well hopefully I don't ever have to meet the guy again." I scoffed.


	3. Chapter 3: Feline Friend

Chapter 3:

Feline Friend

It was in the middle of my math class as we were taking a diagnostic exam. Finally finishing mine up, I turned it in and sat back down to put in my ear buds for music. Yet, I constantly felt little nudges at the back of my head. As I turned around I got pelted by a little paper ball. The one who threw it at me was another girl, a Faunus girl. I could see her dirty blonde cat ears twitching playfully as her yellow eyes gleamed at me. I decided to ignore her 'til the bell for class rang. When I got up, she stood right in front of me blocking my exit.

She giggled as she poked my forehead, "Hello Shen."

"Huh? How do you know my name?" She poked my forehead again. "Duh silly, I heard you say "here" when the professor called your name." Why did she only pay attention to my name? "It's because I find you interesting Shen." I was even more shocked. Did she-

"Yes Shen, I read your mind. It's my special Aura ability. Hehe you have a lot of weird stuff going on in your head." She was going to poke my head again as I gently pushed it back down to her side. "Um, can you please not do that anymore? Some people would like to keep their thoughts to themselves."

"Ok! Awesome-sauce like a boss!" Weird girl…. "Soooo…why are you interested in me miss…"

"Oh Katherine, but most people call me Kat."

"Gee I wonder why? Hehe…."

"Weeeeeeeellll….I was wondering if you would like to make a team with me." I wasn't ready for that question as I almost fell down the classroom stairs. "A-A team?! B-But aren't all of the teams already made?"

"Hehe, I'm not on a team."

"Really?" She nodded with an innocent smile. "Well….did you find other members." Her head hung down hilariously. "No." I patted her shoulder giving a sympathetic smile. "Hehe don't worry about it Kat. It's rare to find people who aren't in Hunting groups at the moment, but if it counts, I'll join." Kat actually hugged me as she giggled like a little girl. "Thank you Shen!" Not knowing how to respond I lightly patted her on the head as she purred from it. "Ok um…..can you let go now?" She laughed and gladly released her hugging grip on me. "Come on Shen, let's go and get lunch together. I would like to know my teammate better." I started getting dragged to the cafeteria by her. This girl had some strength on her, like Ruby.

So for the entire day I was going to end up spending it with Kat. Once we got lunch and sat down, Kat starting nomming on a rice ball. "So um….what made you want to do it?" Kat looked up at my comment, confused. "To hunt I mean. What made you decide to become a Huntress?"

"Oh, hehe, my family is the reason. My entire family are Hunters and Huntresses so I kind of wanted to continue the family legacy."

"So you must have a weapon."

"Mhm." Kat took out two gauntlet looking gloves that have three holes dented into the knuckles. I analyzed it saying, "So are you a brawler or-" Suddenly three laser claws came out from the dents. I jumped back with a short scream. "Oops, sorry Shen." The lasers retreated back to her gauntlets as a sweat bead fell down my face. "My weapon here is assassin claws powered by psionic lasers. Psionic lasers are compacted energy that is pressed to a point where the energy can have its form manipulated. My secondary form…." Then one of her gauntlets formed completely around her hand and made it look like an arm cannon. "…Is a psionic blaster that concentrates energy and fires it off in single bursts of shots."

I was trying to pay attention as best I could while making sure that blaster doesn't go off accidentally. With the klutzy behavior she has, its better safe than sorry. While Kat was talking though, I noticed in the background that someone was getting picked on. It was a Faunus girl getting her bunny ears pulled by one guy and teased by the other three. I recognized the one who was pulling the girl's ear. His name is Cardin, a real bad apple at this school from what I've heard from Jaune. He was also in my History class and let me say he wasn't much of a good listener.

"Knock it off!" I yelled at the four guys. They all turned their heads at me with what I would like to call "death stares". Cardin released the girl's ear as he walked over to the table me and Kat were at. "What are you gonna do to stop me coon." I stood up from the table in anger as I was now face to face with the bully. With what I was taught though, I couldn't lift a finger unless he attacked me. "That's what I thought, nothing." Cardin walked away, but as he turned, a rice ball was thrown at the back of his head. "How about you fight with me then?" Kat challenged. Cardin looked back with a pissed look as he drew his mace to attack Kat. My instincts reacted again as I activated my staff and blocked Cardin's attack.

"That's enough Cardin! Start a fight here and a teacher will surely take you down faster than they do to a Beowulf." My threat seemed to have worked as Cardin actually thought before putting his weapon away. He walked away with his group mumbling to himself in anger. The Faunus girl approached me, "Thank you very much. I thought no one would help me."

"We Faunus have to look after each other. It was no problem." I stated. When the girl left, Kat chuckled, "I should be the one thanking you Shen."

"I would've said the same thing. Plus, I would never let anyone hurt a friend."

"A….friend?"

"Kat?" I was suddenly tackle hugged by Kat as she was laughing like a little girl. "Friend! You called me your friend! That's awesome! I've never had a friend before!" For each sentence she said, her hug grip was tightening around my neck, suffocating me. She finally let go as I gasped for air. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Shen-kun!"

"Kun?"

"Since we're friends now, we have to talk to each other correctly." She smiled making me smile. "Ok, Kat-chan." It felt weird calling her that, but it felt right at the same time.

Me and Kat finished up our lunches while shooting the shit at each other about classes and people. When we finished up we waved goodbye as we went our separate ways. She might've been weird, but so is everyone in one way or another. I mean even I'm weird in some way. I'm an actor who is scared to death of people. That's weird right?


	4. Chapter 4: The Lazy 135 IQ Kid

Chapter 4:

The lazy 135 IQ kid

Today, I was supposed to meet up with the RWBY girls to study for a class. On the way there I noticed that Cardin's group was surrounding someone again. This time though, it was a human male. So now I know they're just jerks to the core….The lone student had dark-colored skin and a short-shaved head of hair. He was a little shorter than Cardin, but taller than me. Even though he wasn't very scary-looking I could sense a certain nature inside him that intimidated me. We raccoons have a certain instinct that allows us to see others Auras. This guy's was very close to Oni's. He had a dark grey Aura that was so big in scale that it looked like it swallowed up Cardin's and his group's Aura.

A man with a white Mohawk named Russell got in the guy's face. "Hey! Are you gonna apologize or are you gonna take a beating! You walked right into Cardin, leader of team CRDL (Cardinal)!" The guy stood unfazed by what Russell was saying. Cardin started off, "If you get on your knees and beg for your life, I might forgive you." The lone guy moved his neck around as it cracked from every movement. At the last second, the guy spat at Cardin's feet.

In rage, all of team CRDL attacked the guy at once. I don't know what happened. Did I blink? Because the next thing I saw, team CRDL was on the ground defeated. The guy looked over at me next. He gave me a wide-eyed, jaw dropped challenge, "You want a piece of me too?!" I quickly shook my head in a hilarious way. The guy's face went back to normal as he walked away. What just happened? How did he take out CRDL in a split second?! As if on cue, Kat appeared right next to me scaring the living hell out of me. "Well that's simple Shen. He had them hit each other."

"Wait, what?" Did she just say that team CRDL took their self out? Kat then took out a video camera, "If you don't believe me, look for yourself." I looked at the video she recorded of the fight. Right when team CRDL was hitting the guy from before, it seemed as if immediately a bright flash appeared and they were all blown away. "I-I can't see what happened." Kat rewound the video for me and played it in X4 slow motion. As team CRDL's fists reached the guy in the center, I could see clear as day as he moved in normal motion. He skillfully maneuvered his head around each punch as literally team CRDL hit each other.

"Who is this guy?" I handed the camera back to Kat as she was happy to answer. "That is Asa Hiroishi. Around here he is known as the "Flash Bang" for the bright light he leaves when he moves at the speed of light thanks to his Aura. He is a third year at this school and ironically doesn't have a team."

"Really?! I'm surprised considering how strong he is."

"Even though he may be skilled, he's a bit of a work-shy."

"You mean lazy?" Kat poked my head, "Follow me Shen-kun." I nodded innocently as she continued. "He's the head of every class he's in, but he's never joined a team nor embarked on a Hunting mission."

"And your reason of knowing this is?"

"I want to recruit him into our team!" Why am I not surprised? Not going to lie though, she does have an eye for talent. "Ok oh fearless leader, how are we gonna approach this?"

"Kill him!"

"What?!"

"With kindness."

"Oh…" I let out a sigh of relief. "Our approach will be after our Magi class since he attends it with both of us."

"Huh? Where?" Kat poked me in the head again. "He sits in the back, silly Shen-kun. You need to learn to observe your surroundings." After that, me and Kat bid farewell to each other as I went to meet with the RWBY girls.

Later on in the day, I was sitting in my Magi class as professor Goodwitch was writing the lessons down on the blackboard. As she was, I looked back and saw Kat writing notes down. I looked further in the back, seeing the guy, Asa, from earlier sitting in the very back. His legs were propped up on the desk, head resting against the chair, and arms wrapped behind his head. I could tell that Goodwitch knew. She was giving him little glares once in a while throughout the class. Finally she was fed up.

"Mr. Hiroishi!" Asa jolted up almost stumbling out of his seat. "I hope you're enjoying your nap." I could tell that Asa was a sarcastic fellow. "Oh, it was great professor. I think the circles under my eyes are starting to disappear." Goodwitch chuckled. But it wasn't an amused chuckle. "Alright mister smart ass, how about you answer the next question. Where does magic come from?" Asa cleared his throat.

He stood up on top of the desk row he was at and spoke in a dramatic voice. "Magic is the physical property result of using Dust. Dust is the content of which everything in this world begins from whether it is Humans, Faunus, or even Grimm." I could see the vein in Goodwitch's forehead twitch. "That is….correct Mr. Hiroishi." Asa bowed as he jumped back down into his previous position. My eyes were wide and my body was still the whole time seeing electricity sparks go between the two. Sure enough eventually, the bell rang ending class. Before I knew it, Kat was already gone and followed after Asa. I chased after as Kat stopped in front of Asa. "….May I help you?" Kat giggled gleefully, "Yes you can. A great intellect like yours surely shouldn't go to waste." Asa started walking past her as her eyes went humorously blank. She got in front of Asa again. "Ok, straight-to-the-point kind of guy are ya? Well, we were wondering if you would like to create a team with us." Asa kept walking past her. She got in front of him again this time with a more frantic tone. "Ok, ok, ok if you don't want to join our team I understand, but could you at least give us a chance?" He kept walking. Kat was in front of him with her hands clapped together. "Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase? Please join my team."

Asa sighed as he looked at Kat. "If it'll get you to leave me alone. I need some Zs to catch up on." Kat cheered in triumph. "One more left until I get my team together! Kat is unstoppable!" As Kat left whooing, I looked back at Asa. "Why hide it?"

"What?" Asa looked back at me. "I mean….why hide your talent. Obviously you have a great intellect. Why not use it to protect humanity." I had a feeling I said the wrong thing. Asa's eyes looked like they were about to burst into flames. "Well what has humanity done for us Hunters? We go out, risking our lives to protect people who start wars on the inside of these kingdoms."

"You mean the White Fangs?"

"Not just the White Fangs, but also dust thieves, terrorists and even the military. Why waste my talents on those who make it go to waste. The only reason I said yes to that Faunus girl is so that she can still live in her little 'Hero' world."

"Well what about your family?"

"….What family?" Asa immediately turned around and left without uttering another word. What he said made me speechless. Was he….an orphan?

This was definitely something I wanted to look into. As I made my way to the clock tower building, I went up the elevator to Headmaster Ozpin's office. I was hoping he could provide some answers. Entering the circular room, I saw the Headmaster looking out the clock glass. "Is there a reason you accompany me with your presence Mr. Lon?" I stopped ten feet behind him. "Um, Headmaster is there anything you can tell me about an Asa Hiroishi." Headmaster Ozpin looked back at me with a wandering interest. "Why that student, Mr. Lon?"

"Research sir. I and another student by the name of Katherine were going to recruit him for a team Katherine wants to make." Headmaster Ozpin looked right outside the glass again. "I advise you don't tread into that student's life Shen…..if you know what's good for you." A little chill went through my whole body. What was it about this Asa guy that even Headmaster Ozpin won't mention it?

Back at the dorm, I was lying down on my stomach with my head at the foot end of my sleeping bag. I was tracing my fingers around in circles on my sleeping bag. I could tell that the girls were worried as they were all talking at the opposite end of the room from me, taking glances at me once in a while. Eventually, Ruby stepped out from the group. "Shen, the girls and I are starting to get a little worried. You were in that position with that look of depression the entire night now. What's wrong?" I stayed silent a little and then said, "It's just….this Asa kid. He's been on my mind for the entire day." The other girls had blank eyes as they looked at each other. Yang started, "Shen, are you coming out of the clos-" I gave them an evil glare as the three other girls clung to each other in comical fear. "The coon can actually be scary when he wants to be…." Weiss stated.

"What is it about him that you can't get out of your mind?" Ruby continued. I ran my hands all throughout my hair ruffling it up. "I just want to know what's so important about his past! There's got to be something that I can use as a basis of understanding with him!" Weiss put her finger under her chin. "Well…." I looked at Weiss as if she was a beacon of hope. "Well what Weiss?"

"I was just thinking….you could always check the school's database at the library. But there's a problem, you'd need a high access of confirmation in order to get past the fire walls into the file." Ruby and I looked at each other and then back to Weiss with funny, devious smiles.

Later that night, Ruby, Weiss, and I were all dressed in black outside of the school's library. Weiss wasn't exactly on board with what we have planned. "Are you guys crazy?! You're going to use my family's authority to break the school's firewall!" Ruby smiled, "Of course Weiss. Your family is the highest rank to be allowed into classified content." Ruby took out black face paint. "Now hold still while I put camouflage on you." I was looking at the campus's police guards trying to find the right time to break in while Ruby and Weiss were wrestling in the background. As the clock struck twelve, I found my chance. When a bell rang, I struck the window right next to us allowing us entry. I jumped in first, followed by Weiss being pushed in by Ruby.

We headed over toward the library's computers as I sat down in one of the chairs. I accessed the school's database. Underneath the database section I found a section that read "Student Files". Trying to access it, a red screen popped up.

 **ACCESS DENIED: CLEARANCE CODE NEEDED**

"Ok Weiss you're up." I plopped Weiss in the chair. Her face looked uncertain, but she hacked in anyway.

 **ACCESS GRANTED: WELCOME WEISS SHNEE**

"There, you're in." Weiss swapped places with me as I looked into the different files. "You do know that if we get caught, we could get expelled for this." Weiss warned. I ignored as all I could think about was satisfying my knowledge on Asa. "Here it is." I said. As I brought up Asa's file…..I started regret doing it.

Gang activity, police harassment, even murder, Asa had a very rough and blood-filled past. According to the file, ever since he was 8 Asa's life was engulfed by the underground criminal world. Below his criminal records I was able to find mug shots of him when he was thirteen. Those were taken six years ago. Looking through more of the files I noticed a newspaper article that read "Former Gang Member Coming Clean, After Gang Abandoned Him." In another picture it was shot at the Vale Building of Justice. Asa was at the top and right next to him was Headmaster Ozpin.

Ruby and Weiss were shocked. I sort of had a feeling the Headmaster was involved somehow. "Why is Headmaster Ozpin there?" Ruby asked distressed. I scrolled down more as I found something interesting, an adoption form. "Headmaster Ozpin adopted Asa…." Everything made sense now. Asa throughout his entire life was backstabbed and betrayed. He doesn't even have that much love for Headmaster Ozpin, because he's not Asa's real father. "I finally understand now…"

"Who's there?!" Behind the girls and I, the computer room door opened. As a police guard entered, we left through the room's window and returned to our dorm.

The next day, it was lunch time. I had my food as I noticed Asa sitting at a table alone. It was similar to how I wanted to sit alone before. As I approached the table, I could already feel him gazing at me. I sat down getting a little raised eyebrow stare from him. "Um….hey Asa." I asked.

"….Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I leaned in close to him as my tone became sympathetic. "I understand." Asa looked up at me confused. "I understand what it was like to be alone."

"How would you know? I know that you're Shen Lon. Even though you're a Faunus you're loved by the people. You could have people surrounding you whenever you want."

"But the company is fake."

"…what?"

"….People only cared about me for money. I was just as alone for not having someone who appreciated me for me. And….that's what I think you need Asa, a friend who accepts you." Asa's eyes widened as he was about to say something, "B-But…" Soon enough, Kat arrived at the table. "Hello future teammates, haha!" Kat and I struck up conversations with each other when I noticed a little smile spreading over Asa's face as he watched us. Eventually, he joined in on the conversations.


	5. Chapter 5: It's All Red and Orange

Chapter 5:

It's All Red and Orange

1 Month later

Aaaah the weekend. Never once has anyone ever complained about weekends being so good. It's a chance for Beacon students to take a break from school and visit the city. Today in particular though, it was a duet day with a certain someone from my dorm room. Ruby wanted to spend the weekend with me. It was a warm day today of 78, as Ruby and I were both wearing short sleeve shirts and jeans. My shirt was a light orange and Ruby's was black. Around Ruby's neck though, was always that red hood.

"So Ruby, what were you planning on doing with me?" Ruby gave a warm smile as usual, "Weeeeeeell, I was planning on bringing you to the mall with me."

"The mall?"

"Yeah. You have been to a mall before….haven't you?" I stopped a little behind Ruby as she stopped with me. I shook my head, "No…." Ruby gasped as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a light sprint. "We have to get you there now!" Not too long afterwards, we arrived at the Vale mall. The mall was huge and I could spot several convenient stores around each and every step I took there. Before long, Ruby had me in front of a place that was loud and crowded. I covered my raccoon ears from how sensitive they were to the loud sound. "Ruby, what is this place?"

"It's the video arcade silly. You really have been living under a rock." She giggled a little before pulling me into the arcade room. All types of games were blaring around me. Ruby pulled me in front of a game that was crowded by a group of people. "Why are there so many people at this game?" I asked.

"This game is really popular here. It's called "Beat Fever". It's a dancing game." I saw kids moving around on what seemed to be some kind of sensor pad with arrows on it. "Uuuuuh I don't follow…" Ruby giggled at my social awkwardness.

When the people were done, Ruby pulled me onto the sensors seeing we were going to play next. "It's easy Shen. When the arrows on the screen reach the top you have to step on that arrow on the sensors." It seemed simple from how she explained it. As the game started, already I could spot arrows coming up from the bottom of the screen. I did what Ruby explained and stepped on the sensors when needed. This game seemed easy, and also a little fun. Ruby and I were stepping all over the sensors fast until the song we were playing ended. The game said we both got a rank of A. Ruby hollered in joy, "Wow! That was really good Shen! You silly, and here I thought you don't play games." I don't…

Later in the day we were looking at multiple stores. One of which Ruby dragged me into was a "Viola's Secret" store. It was a little awkward as I was standing there watching Ruby pick out new undergarments. Another place we went to in the mall was actually something called a Movie Theatre. From what it seemed like to me, it was a giant TV that's opened to the public and people go out to watch a movie with family and friends. The certain movie that was playing was actually the viewing of Lunar Detective's first season. That was the one I worked on which ended up with me coming to Beacon in mid-semester.

Ruby gasped, "Sh-Shen! Can we go see it please! Pretty please! I really want to see you in your work." Seeing how much it meant to her, I didn't see why I shouldn't let her. When we walked up to the ticket booth, immediately I was recognized by the guy in the booth. "N-No way! Sh-Shen Lon! At my booth!" I smiled scratching the back of my head, "Hehe yeah that's me…Um, mind if we have two tickets?..." The guy stumbled back trying to find us some tickets as he handed us two. "W-Wait…aren't I supposed to pay for these?" The booth man waved his hand dismissingly. "No way man. You're the reason why we're even able to enjoy the first season in our theatre. It's on the house for your hard work."

"W-Wow…thank you sir…"

"Enjoy the viewing with your date Mr. Shen." My face lit up red as Ruby started giggling. "W-W-Wait. M-Me and her a-a-aren't-" Then, I felt Ruby clutch onto my arm. "Hehe don't be shy babe. Thank you mister, we'll enjoy." I could tell she was teasing with me, but that still didn't stop my face from being crimson red.

Inside the theatre, I was actually shocked to see that the place was packed. I never knew there were so many fans of the show from just the first season. Minutes after me and Ruby sat down, the viewing finally started. As the opening of the show was playing, Ruby's eyes were already wide full of excitement, even though she's never seen the show before. When the words **STARRING: SHEN LON as DETECTIVE CRESCENT** appeared, everyone in the room, including Ruby started cheering. For once in a long time, I gave a wide smile. Not one of those weak ones I usually give. I actually felt extremely happy, being surrounded by my fans.

Hours passed as we were now at the end of the final episode. I was on the screen as my character; he said "Chief….that guy is not the killer…." I remembered this scene by heart from how many times me and Jordan, the guy playing the police chief, had to do this. I began speaking along with the lines as they went along. "Hm? Is that so?" The chief said. "Who do you think it is?" Then, my character pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Chief's head, "It's you chief…." Everyone in the theatre gasped as the screen darkened black and said **TO BE CONTINUED.** That was when everyone started cheering and clapping, even me and Ruby did. I enjoyed watching how months of hard work paid off. "Shen, that was amazing! I never knew how much of a good actor you really were!"

"Hehe, I didn't spend most of my life practicing acting for no reason." Ruby gave me a big hug as I went speechless from it. "I'm glad I was able to meet you Shen."

Eventually, we ended up in the food court for lunch. I had this average size meal while Ruby, as usual, had a bigger meal. I don't know how she can eat so much and keep her figure. It baffled me to no ends. Oh well, I was having fun with her. That's what I think counts. "Hey Shen, I have a question." I looked up to give Ruby my full attention. "How are you so socially famous, but yet you don't know anything about malls, arcades, or movie theatres?" I looked down a little bit in thought. "Well, I guess that would be since all of the people I knew in the acting business were either older than me, had plans, or were egotistical douches. I've never really had any real friends who didn't befriend me for my money. So I wasn't able to do stuff like this…." Out of nowhere, I felt Ruby's hand over mine. "Well….you have a friend now Shen." She smiled. My raccoon tail covered my now pinkish face again. This time though, Ruby pushed it down and kissed me on the cheek. My face then turned from the light pink to the dark red. Seeing that I finished eating, Ruby grabbed my arm as she pulled me to other places in the mall. I was surprised there was still more.

While we were walking, we noticed that team CRDL was picking on another Faunus. Is there anything else they could do? "Come on Shen, let's go around." Ruby warned. I've had enough of this….I approached Cardin. He was pulling on the Faunus's tail. Retorting, I grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from the Faunus's tail. Cardin winced a little from how sideways I held his wrist, "What the hell do you think you're doing Faunus?!"

"Protecting our rights…." I responded. After which, I flipped him over on his back. The other CRDL members decided to help their leader as they all sprinted after me. I kicked the guy in the middle in the stomach as he hunched over. Following up, I spin kicked the other two guys from off of the previous guy's back before finishing it off with kicking off of the hunched over guy's back. Cardin tried to get up, but I pushed him back down with my now retracted staff. "P-P-Please….d-don't do anything hasty." Cardin pleaded. I lifted up my staff as Cardin braced for impact. Bringing the staff back down, I slammed it right next to Cardin's face. His face was all sweaty, and his eyes were wide. I picked him up by his shirt collar and said, "….You're not worth it," before I dropped him back to the ground.

The Faunus ran over to me as he bowed. "Th-Thank you very much. I didn't know how much longer I could've held out." I patted his shoulder smiling, "Hey, we Faunus need to look after each other. We all have our struggles whether it's mental or physical." The Faunus nodded as he walked off waving goodbye. Ruby walked up behind me with an awe-inspired face. "That….was….SOOOO COOL!" After I got my hearing back I responded, "I-It was nothing Ruby. I was just looking after someone."  
"But Shen you were all like OOOWAH! HATA! WHACHA!" She was trying to imitate my moves looking silly while doing it. I laughed at her weirdness…in a good way. "Shen you're just so cool! I'm surprised girls aren't flocking around you."

"Eh….I tend to avoid girls when they are in huge mobs." Ruby laughed this time as she held my hand and dragged me more throughout the mall as our day together continued. I feel like….I'm going to have a long-lasting relationship with her.


	6. Chapter 6: Show 'Em What You've Got

Chapter 6:

Show 'em What You Got

I was in the lunch room eating peacefully before a huge book was slammed down in front of me. From behind the book, I wasn't surprised to see the smiling face of Kat. "Hey there Shenny."

"Oh, hi Kat. I'm sorry, but um….what the heck is this for?" I curiously tapped the back joint of my index finger on the giant book. "Oh! This here is paperwork silly."  
"Paperwork? For what?"

"For our team Shenny, remember?" My eyes widened as I looked at my crazy of a friend Cat Faunus. "Wait, you were able to find a last member?!" Kat put up her right hand and gave the peace sign. "Yep! This one was really easy though. He willingly accepted to join our team." I was a little shocked. It was tough to find students at this time of the year that had that attitude. "Ok, so where is the guy?"  
"He's waiting for us in the Headmaster's building. I have to finish this paperwork before we see Headmaster Ozpin." Without thinking I opened the book up to the first page. "Well let's get this started then."

I overestimated at how long the work for this took. I thought it would take at least 2 hours, but it took us about 45 minutes to finish it. Kat and I started our walk towards the clock tower building where the Headmaster's office presided. I could see Kat was excited, because she couldn't keep her giddiness in check. She was giggling and smiling all the way to the front door of the building.

I wasn't surprised to see waiting for us in the front was Asa. "Hey Raccoon boy, what took you so long?" I laughed at Asa's light joke. "Nothing much you sarcastic bastard." Over the past couple weeks, I was able to share a close friendship with Asa after our first encounter. He's not a bad guy. He's courageous, he's protective, and he's really really smart, that one was obvious. He was also very sarcastic. It took me a good week to get used to this as I started to laugh at his smug remarks with him. Hell, he even rubbed off on me a little bit. "So where were you two the whole time?" Asa asked. "Oh we were on our butts just sleeping. Where the hell did you think we were?" I responded sarcastically. He chuckled at my remark. Kat looked around confusingly as she was looking for something or someone. "Hey Asa, where did the other guy go? I told you both to wait here while I finished the paperwork." Asa shrugged with his eyes closed. "I tried to stop him, but he stormed off to the Headmaster's office without us. I think he said, 'Never send a woman to do a man's job'." Kat's jaw dropped in a mixture of shock and anger. I've never seen her so pissed before. I don't like it…

Asa and I soon found ourselves dragged into the familiar elevator by Kat who seemed like steam was going to shoot out of her head. "Why that….that no good….impatient….Gah!" She was rustling around with her long hair as her cat tail swatted around in anger hitting me and Asa. When the elevator reached the office floor in the clock tower, Kat stormed off. Me and Asa slowly chased after as Kat busted through the door, "You little, impatient, smug jerk!" Much to my dismay and shock, I wasn't happy about who sat in the seat as our last member. "Oni, why can't you ever listen to anyone?! This is definitely going to be something I have to work on with you as your new leader." Kat lectured the hard-ass as I knew from experience that it won't work.

Headmaster Ozpin cleared his throat, "Well other than the mid-semester paperwork you have to sign, there is also a test you have to take." Kat started freaking. "A-A test?! Oh god! I didn't study! I don't know what it'll be on! I don't know if it's true or false or multiple choice! I'm not prepaaaaaaaared!" She fell to her knees in a dramatic manner. Asa picked her up by her shirt collar as he lifted her off the ground. He gave her narrowed eyes and a face that says 'Really?'. She meowed gleefully when she was picked up.

Headmaster Ozpin pinched his nose bridge as he chuckled, "No no no Ms. Katherine. This is a test of strength, endurance, and teamwork. You'll be meeting me at the Talon forest after your classes are done. Understood?" Asa, Kat, and I all yelled, "Yes sir!" Oni sat there and said, "Whatever…." After being dismissed we all spent an awkward time going through the hallway to the elevator in silence. As soon as we got in the elevator I decided to break the silence. "So um hehe Oni…..I never pictured you as a team person." As soon as I said that, Oni gave me a menacing stare and was in my face. "Listen coon, I don't like you and don't think this is going to change anything. The only reason I said yes to being on a team is so I can get a challenge. These weaklings at this school bore me. I just hope the Grimm can satisfy my bloodlust easier." The elevator opened as Oni stormed off to his next class, if he even goes to them. Kat looked like her hair was going to burst into flames. "Grrr! Can you believe the nerve of that guy?!" Asa shook his head in acceptance. "What else would you expect from the 'Black Metal Demon' himself?"

Classes seemed to have gone by fast for me. I don't know if it was just coincidence or maybe it was because I was actually excited. To think, me, on a team midway through the semester. The odds of that happening are really slim. Usually late starters don't join teams until the next year of their hunting education. I really do have a lot to owe to Kat.

I started walking out of the classroom heading on out as I heard someone call me. "Sheeeeeen!" From behind me I was happy to see the girls from team RWBY. "Hey, what are you all doing here?"  
"Come on Shen, you really think that Kat would keep this test thing hush hush?" Yang teased.  
"We're just here to wish you…..good luck coon boy." Weiss said looking away in embarrassment. Blake patted her hand on my shoulder, "She means it Shen. We all mean it. This is your first step to fulfilling your dream of becoming a hunter. Just focus on the objective at hand and work with your allies. Do these and you'll be just fine."  
"Hehe thanks everyone." I was about to walk off again until I felt my wrist grabbed. Ruby turned me around as she was putting something around my neck. It was a golden locket. "For luck…." She said with a blush. I nodded in thanks as I ran off towards the cliff side to Talon Forest.

"Asa Hiroishi, Oni Morikawa, Katherine Nekozawa, and Shen Lon, you four will be taking the initiation test to be a part of a team. Inside the forest is a relic that you must retrieve and return, but be careful. Inside the forest are many dangerous creatures of Grimm. If you encounter one, you'll have to defend yourself. Once you land, you must regroup at the relic's altar." My raccoon ears perched up from the last thing he said. "Wait, what do you mean by 'once we la-" I was interrupted as something that I was standing on launched me out into Talon Forest at a great distance. Scared for my life, I quickly retracted my bo staff and transformed it into rail gun mode. I started firing off multiple bursts of electric pulses, my descent to the ground quickly slowing until my feet firmly planted on the surface.

After patting myself down, I surveyed the area to see where I'll head off first. Seeing that the holes from my pulses were a couple feet behind me, I decided to move forward away from them now knowing that the deeper parts of the forest were in that direction. Feeling that this would be a good time to make use of their abilities, I removed my hood as my raccoon ears started twitching about listening to every strange sound in the woods and assessing what is normal or what is unfriendly. Suddenly my ear twitched as it heard a loud snap. Since the snap was nice and loud then the thing that stepped on it had to have a good human foot size. I quickly ran in the sound's direction believing it was one of the guys. When I arrived at the cause of the sound, I wish I didn't investigate.

"Great, I got stuck with the actor…." Oni was looking back at me without even turning around. He acted as if I wasn't even worth to be noticed. He continued on forward at a fast pace with me trying to keep up. "H-Hey, could you slow down?!"

"If you can't even keep up in a walk, then how am I supposed to expect you to keep up with me in combat?" I glared at the black-haired jerk as my pace started to match his, but I stayed behind him not wanting to continue conversations. We walked around in silence for a while not finding any signs of ruins or anything in relation to an altar. Hoping that working together might produce results I started saying, "So….where do you think this altar is?"

"Who knows? We'll find it when we find it." Wise words would have been said better. "Come on Oni, a single thought has to go through that head of yours sometimes." Oni quickly turned around looking me dead in the eye as I swear I could feel a gust created from him turning. "You calling me brain dead coon?" He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up. This guy was no Cardin, I couldn't do anything to stop him. "Say anything to me again and I'll rip your tongue out through your teeth." He dropped me to the ground as we continued walking.

Soon after a good hour, I started seeing little, collapsed, stone pillars and less tree groupings. A smirk reached across my face as I saw we were getting close. I could tell Oni noticed, because his pace slowed and I noticed his eyes were looking all around as if he's analyzing our surroundings. My ears were still on alert since I know this area has dangerous Grimms. Oni and I now entered a clearing from the woods as in the middle of the clearing was a giant stone circular platform. In the middle of that was a stone lift that held what seemed to be a rune fragment. Oni started walking towards it. "Oni what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like coon? I'm gonna complete this mission." My ears started to twitch as I quickly grabbed onto Oni's arm pulling him back. "Something's not right! My raccoon senses are on their edge!" In a split second I found myself having to dodge Oni's blade.

"I am not going to be held back by some Faunus wimp! I'm taking that relic and if you're gonna stop me then I'll cut you down….." Black Aura started forming around him as my teeth grinded against each other. "Ok Oni! You wanna fight? You got it!" I pulled out my retracted bo staff as him and I charged at each other. We both strike as we put each other into a deadlock trying to overpower one another. I knew I wasn't going to win that so I rolled out of the deadlock. Oni tripped forward from all of the force he was putting from the deadlock. Quickly regaining his balance, Oni stabbed his sword into the ground and sliced backward towards me. A black energy wave sliced up from the sword as it came charging at me. I dodged it, grazing the slash a little, and charged straight at Oni trading a couple blows between my staff and his sword. Before me and Oni could continue our fight from going any further, we were stopped. Asa jumped in between us as he knocked our weapons out of our hands. "What the hell are you two doing?!"

Kat ran out from the tree line following behind Asa, "Guys why are you two fighting?! We should be working together!" I yelled out, "He's a misanthropic douche!" Oni yelled, "He's a paranoid pussy!"  
"Well I'd rather be paranoid than careless!"  
"At least my 'carelessness' is getting us somewhere!" Oni and I were now butting heads with each other as Asa literally smacked our heads against each other. We both clutched our heads in pain. "Let's just get the relic and get out of here." Asa suggested. Kat jogged on over to the fragment. As soon as she picked it up, the stone lift started descending into the ground. "Uuuum, guuuuuys?" Kat slowly backed up. When the lift was fully in the ground, something clicked. Out in the distance from the stone platform there seemed to be some kind of small stone temple. The doors started to slowly open as a low growl could be heard. Kat immediately hid behind Asa.

Two red eyes peered from the opened two stone doors as slowly trudding out was a Grimm creature in the likeness of a lion. "It's a Leo!" Kat screamed as we all started to run back to escape from the forest. The Grimm creature chased after us. We ran fast, but we couldn't outrun the Grimm as it was gaining on us. "Damn this isn't going to work!..." I stated. "We're gonna have to turn and fight it!"  
"For once I agree with you coon!" Oni agreed. Kat closed her eyes as she was in a deep thought. She opened them up quickly after. "I have an idea!" She yelled. "Shen, you and Oni are the fastest of us. So I need you two to distract the Leo. Asa, I'm gonna need your help with your improvisation expertise. As soon as me and Asa are finished with our goal, lead the Grimm to the forest's outskirts." Oni glared at Kat, "Are you crazy girl?! There is a giant cliff at the outskirts! You'll be sending us into a dead end!"  
"Please just trust me on this!" I looked at Kat and nodded, "If it's an idea from Kat then I'm okay with it." Oni glared at us a little longer until he finally sighed, "Come on coon get his attention." I put my thumbs up before transforming my bo staff into the rail gun. I shot some electric pulses at the Grimm as it glared at me menacingly.

Kat and Asa broke off from the group and Oni and I ran off full speed away from them. The Grimm followed close behind. "What do you think that crazy cat has in mind?" Oni doubted.

"Don't worry. When it comes to Kat, I know she'll pull off whatever it is she thinks." I responded.

"Heh…..lots of confidence in her?..."

"That's what you have a lot of in a friend." Oni became silent from my comment.

As we were nearing the edge of the forest, the Grimm's pace was starting to gain on us. I could feel its hot breath nipping at my neck, he was so close. As soon as we got out of the forest clearing, ten yards ahead was a huge gorge that seemed bottomless. Oni and I quickly turned around feet away from the cliff. We were now cornered by the Grimm as it let out a low growl at us. "Any bright ideas coon? Your types are always the crafty ones…" Oni said. I looked around the place, but there seemed to be nothing we could use to get around the Grimm. However when I looked underneath the Grimm I noticed that it wasn't as armored for its belly than the rest, "On my signal, I want you to run underneath the Grimm." Oni looked at me with wide eyes, "Are you nuts? We'll get eviscerated."  
"Trust me, go straight underneath him." We were now in a standoff with the Grimm.

My body completely went on my animalistic instincts. I retracted my bo staff into the rail gun mode sliding underneath the Grimm and unleashed a full powered pulse underneath it, hitting its belly. The force launched the Grimm in the air as the pulse was still formed underneath it. "Now Oni!" Oni ran full sprint past grabbing me by my leg as we ran back into the woods. When the Grimm landed, it was now as mad as ever. It then heard a little whistle. It looked over to the woods as Asa and Kat were leaning against a tree on top of a branch. "Bye bye kitty." Kat taunted. All the Grimm could see now was a giant slab of wood in its face. Kat and Asa created a little log pendulum trap while me and Oni distracted the Grimm. As soon as the pendulum hit the Grimm it went tumbling off the cliff as we heard the Grimm howling all the way down. The four of us looked down in awe as Kat hollered, "Whoohoo! We took down our first big Grimm!" Me, Asa, and shockingly Oni all started laughing at her enthusiasm. "You still got the relic?" I asked. Asa tossed it up in the air and caught it, "Gotcha covered Shen."

"Alright then guys, let's get this back to Headmaster Ozpin." Kat ordered. Asa and Kat walked on. I was about to start walking until I felt a hand on my shoulder, Oni's hand. "You know…..I was wrong about you coo-…Shen….what you did back there took a lot of balls." I chuckled shyly as I scratched the back of my head, "No problem Oni…." He slapped me on the back as he ran on ahead, "Race ya back! Last one there has to move in everyone's stuff to our new room!"

"Hey! You cheater!" I yelled laughing as I chased after him.

Later on that day, I returned to team RWBY's room. This time however, I'll be moving out to my new dorm room. "You mean you passed?!" Weiss yelped. I put up my fingers in a victory sign, "Yep, we passed with flying colors. Team KAOS (Chaos) is now in business under the leadership of Katherine Nekozawa." Blake gave out a little chuckle, "I'm happy for that girl. I used to hear her talk all of the time about how she always wanted to lead her own team. Now her dream is a reality." I started to pack up my stuff. When I leaned over to pick up my sleeping bag, the locket I had on fell off my neck. Ruby eyed at it as she blushed when I quickly caught it and put it back around my neck. Walking on out I put my hand on Ruby's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I promise….I won't take it off…" Her face was now flushed red as the others were waving me off goodbye. Ruby turned around seeing me off, "Please….be careful from here on Shen…"


	7. Chapter 7: Soft-Hearted Demon

Chapter 7:

The Soft-Hearted Demon

Oni's Point of View

I could tell that this was going to be an aggravating day for me. "And the winner of this match is….Yang Xiao Long." I was on my back looking at the ceiling as the blonde bitch held her hand out to me. "That was a good match Oni." She gave me a smile. I don't know why, but it annoyed me. I pushed her hand away as I walked off to the sidelines where my team was. Of course the coon said something first, "H-Hey don't feel down Oni. I mean Yang is a very good fighter." I wanted to punch his face in right now. "I would like to be left alone…" Asa put his hand on my shoulder. He was the one in the group who I respected the most, but he also irked me the most with his sarcasm. "Please don't tell me you're upset, because you lost to a girl." Asa said. My face immediately turned red with embarrassment, "N-No! That's not it whatsoever!" The others started to laugh jokingly at my reaction. "Grrrrr I hate you all…" I said as all of us walked back to the dorm.

The next day I was walking to Hunting class. Today was going to be when we practice taking on Draco Grimm. Nothing was going to put me in a sour mood today…..until I saw the loser squad, team CRDL. "Hehe hey look guys, it's the 'Black-Metal Punching Bag'." Now I see how Shen feels sometimes from these guys. It's really hard to keep your fists from clenching around them. "Ha ha, very funny Cardin…."

"You know what Oni? You're not all that as intimidating as you lead on to be." I raised an eyebrow at his comment as my hand reached for my sword. I was suddenly surrounded by all four of them. "Ooooh big tough guy aren't ya. Always speaking with that sword of yours. You're not a hunter, you're a kid who throws temper tantrums." My grip tightened even more on my blade, but for some reason I couldn't pull it out. Was I trying to prove something? Or was Cardin right?... "Not to mention you got your ass handed to you by a girl." They all started laughing.

"Hey Cardin!" All of the guys' spines seemed to straighten up. I recognize that voice from anywhere. It was goldilocks herself, Yang. "Hmph, last time I checked, you got your hide handed to you on a silver platter by both Blake, Weiss, Ruby, Velvet, Nora, and your whole team got trounced by Pyrrha…" Yang pointed her thumb to herself, "…AND me." Cardin gulped as he and the guys started to back off. I could feel my grip loosening from my sword handle, but why do I still feel upset? "There! That oughta teach those guys to mess with you." Yang playfully punched me in my chest. My hands clenched up and my eyes felt like they were on fire, "I didn't need your help!" Yang jumped back a little in shock. "I was completely fine until you jumped in! I could've dealt with them myself!" Now Yang's eyes looked heated up, "That's not what I saw! To me it looked like you were just taking their insults! You looked about ready to explode! If I didn't jump in then you would've proved them right about what they were saying!" She then turned around and stomped off leaving me there. How long did she listen in to what they were saying to me?...

Later on that day I was back in the dorm room with the guys. They were playing some weird card game. I don't know, I wasn't exactly paying attention. "So how was your day Oni?" Kat asked. I looked up with a quizzical look on my face. Apparently everyone was going around telling how their day went. I don't really care much for that stuff so I said, "Meh…" Kat wasn't gonna take that answer apparently. "Come on Oni. Tell us how your day went?" I slammed my fist into the ground to get my point across, "I said meh ok?! There was nothing good about it!" I then jumped up on top of my bed above Asa's. "I-I'm sorry…" I heard Kat quiver out.

"H-Hey Kat….it's not your fault…" Shen started. "Oni…just has a hard time opening up to people." I hate it when he's right….

That night was very restless for me. I felt guilty for snapping at Kat, but not just her. I also felt terrible for snapping at Yang earlier today. All those two were doing was just trying to look after me. Some friend I was. I promise, tomorrow I'm going to…..apologize to Kat and Yang and try and work on my temper some.

The following morning, I got up from bed rubbing my head as I looked over and saw that Shen and Kat were gone to class. I looked below and saw that Asa was gone too. "Seems like I'll have to apologize later tonight then…" I soon got up and got ready for the day. I was rocking a grey jacket with blazoned purple-flames that were threaded on the rims of the jacket, grey and white camouflaged pants, and finally my crimson red headphones wrapped around my neck.

Since I didn't have any classes today, I decided to head on over to the dining hall to hang out at while waiting for my teammates. On the way over I had on some metal music blasting from my headphones around my neck. If someone has a problem with it I would just like to see them try and convince me. Walking on over, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I think I saw Sky Lark from team CRDL going around one of the corners. At first I was going to ignore it, but with those guys I decided to go and see where he was going. I'm glad I did. Off to the side of one of the school buildings, I found Russel and Dove of Team CRDL pinning Yang up against one of the walls. Cardin was standing in front of her just chuckling to himself, "You think you're soooo tough don't you Xiao Long? Well how does it feel to be overpowered now?"

"Grgh…You guys are a bunch of cowards, teaming up on a girl!" Cardin pinned her head against the wall hard. "You best watch your mouth Xiao Long or else I'll smack it off you. Now hold still it'll all be over soon." I saw that he was reaching down to unbuckle his pants. Seems like it was time for me to step in. "Oi…" The guys turned around in shock to me. "Ghg, Oni!..." Cardin looked more pissed than scared to see me. "Sky go deal with him! I need to teach this bitch a lesson." Sky went out to swing a punch at me, but I knocked him flat in his ass back to Cardin. "What?! God you're so useless!" Cardin and the others now backed away from Yang as all four of them now surrounded me. Whoa, déjà vu. "Come on, go ahead and draw that black sword of yours Oni and show us how tough you are." Cardin was tempting to make me look bad. I gripped my sword's handle, but I decided to let go and do something else. "Nah….I'll take you on with just these babies here." I put up my fists as the guys just laugh. "You're crazy Oni! You're nothing without your sword!" Cardin mocked. How would he know? No one's ever seen me use my fists before…

In about a good two minutes, I trashed those guys as they all were down on the ground moaning in pain. I brushed my hands together wiping off the dirt that I got from those scumbags. Yang was holding her head probably from when Cardin smashed it against the wall earlier. Taking the side of her head in my hand, I inspected the back of her head. "It seems like it'll have a little bit of a bruise…you'll be fine." Yang looked up at me and smiled, "Hey who said I needed your help?" She teased, laughing. My face turned red with embarrassment. "Um yeah….about last time." Yang put her finger up to my lips. "Don't worry tiger, what you just did here was good enough of an apology." I felt like I actually smiled for once. It was a little smile, but a smile nonetheless. Suddenly, my hand was grabbed by Yang's. "Come on Oni; let's get the hero here some food for his triumphant victory!" She laughed more jokingly as I laughed along with her. A hero…I liked the sound of that. Maybe…being the good guy isn't such a bad idea after all…


	8. Chapter 8: The First Assignment

Chapter 8:

The First Assignment

Shen's Point of View

"A-A job?!" I stammered. Headmaster Ozpin nodded as Oni, Asa, Kat, and I were called into his office during class. "Yes, today is your first hunting assignment as a team." Ozpin stated. "However, this is no ordinary mission. Lately Grimm have been reported to be causing trouble in the southern jungles outside of Vale."

"That doesn't sound too out of the normal. Grimm tend to cause trouble at one point somewhere." Asa explained. The Headmaster started to tap his finger on his cane leaning back in his office chair, "These Grimm happen to be Stallion class Grimms…" Asa's eyes turned wide-eyed. "W-Wait, Stallions? But Professor, Stallions aren't the kind to attack for no reason."

"Exactly Mr. Hiroishi. We believe that someone or something is aggravating these Grimm into being aggressive. Your mission is to find out who or what it is and stop them." We all stood at attention and saluted, "Sir!" We all then went at ease. "Ok team KAOS, begin operation as soon as possible and complete it ASAP." Kat saluted once more, "We won't let you down Headmaster."

"Ok, dismissed."

Hours later, we all were soon inside a heli-plane flying over to the Southern Jungle. We had a hard time as it was trying to keep Kat's anticipation in check and in her seat. "Oh my god I can't believe it! Our first mission as an official team! Haha, I'm so happy!" Asa placed his hand on her head pushing her back down in her seat. She let out a soft nya. "Come on Kat don't lose your head already. This mission is the serious, real thing. We need you to concentrate and lead us through this as our captain." Asa broke it down.

"Don't worry Asa-kun, I won't let you all down!" Kat responded. Off to the side in the back of the plane, I was sitting down and reading a book I brought along for the flight. "Nervous?..." I looked up to see Oni leaning against the doorway. I responded, "A-A little…" Shockingly, Oni sat down next to me. "Me too…" I tilted my head at him in confusion. "Sc-Scared? Why would you have a reason to be scared Oni? You're the 'Black Metal Demon'. You could probably do this mission with your eyes closed." Oni leaned over in his seat and put his hands together. "Everything's different now Shen…I now have a team to look after. We're all here for the same reason. In order for that to happen we need to look after each other and keep each other alive."

"…You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you Oni?" Oni nodded, "You start thinking about stuff when it's not just your life on the line."

From the plane's ceiling, a red light started flashing as a loud siren went off. Asa and Kat entered the back room. "Ok guys grab a pack and get ready to jump, we're almost at the landing point." Kat ordered. Everyone scattered as we each grab hold of a parachute pack and lined up at the back of the plane. The back doors slowly opened up as I was suddenly hit by a gust of wind trying to pull me out. I gripped onto one of the side poles for dear life. Over top of us a green light flashed as Kat screamed, "All right guys jump!" The first to go was Oni. I wasn't surprised since he was anxious to get this job done fast. Next was Asa. Then it was Kat. Finally, I took a deep breath as I ran and jumped, allowing the gusts to take me into the air.

I felt like a shooting star hurdling toward the tree infested area down below me. The others were dropping so fast that I could barely see them from my line of sight. My ears felt as if they were exploded after being at one of those metal concerts with the giant bass speakers. After half of the fall, my eyes started to blur up as the pressure from falling felt like it was pushing my eyes back in my head. Eventually I pulled the chord for my parachute as everything I was feeling earlier pulled back in reverse. I descended slowly to the ground and landed a little rough trying to push past the trees in the jungle. I unfortunately got my parachute stuck on the top of a tall tree. Unhooking from the pack, I fell ten feet to the ground and fell on my stomach. Not a lovely feeling. "Uuuuuh…." I rolled over on my back gripping my stomach.

Oni was soon looking down at me. "Come on coon, get up." He lifted me up by my right hand as my arm was still over my stomach. "Oof oooooh I don't feel good."

"Walk it off Shen. If you can't take a ten foot fall, how are you going to fight a Grimm?" Man I hate it when he's right…Oni and I walked on for a little while in the jungle until we arrived at the camp site Asa and Kat set up. "Ok Asa so where are we supposed to head out first?" Kat asked.

"According to the map we'll have to traverse through a swamp in order to get to the location of the attacks."

"Eeeeeeew…" Kat groaned. "Can someone carry me through there?..." Asa and Oni stood back as my head tilted in confusion. I soon found myself getting suffocated by one of Kat's hugs, "Thanks Shenny!" I have no idea what I was just volunteered for, until we arrived at the swamp.

Me and the guys were trudging waistline in swamp water. On my back was the jittery cat, who had her arms around my neck, suffocating me. "G-Guys…do you think there is a chance we can probably take turns carrying her?..."

"Did you hear something Oni?"

"I don't think so Asa." I was sooooo going to kill these guys in their sleep. Suddenly I felt something resting on the top of my head. If it was a bird, I was going to smack it…Sadly I couldn't smack since it was Kat who was asleep. I continued to walk…until I felt something crawling up my leg in the swamp water. I think I handled it orderly. "AAAAAAAAH! GUYS GUYS GUYS THERE'S SOMETHING ON MY LEG! IT'S ON MY LEG! IT'S ON MY LEG!" Everyone immediately got out of the water as on my leg was a little baby Draco Grimm wrapped around. The guys started laughing while Asa took out one of his ninja blades and got the Grimm off of me. Soon Oni was in thought, "Um guys?...Where's the mother?" We soon quickened our pace out of the swamp.

Ugh, my legs were starting to kill me. We've been walking for about five miles now. On a tree root, I took a little break rubbing my feet back to health. "Hey Shen! Take a look at this!" I rolled my eyes at Kat's comment. It's probably another cute monkey or something. Getting up, I went over to see what was going on. Off to the side, Asa, Oni, and Kat were overlooking something from the bushes. On the other side I could see a huge opening of grassland outside. The field had a bunch of stallion Grimm running across, much like those of normal animals. They looked…..serene. "Wow…." I gazed out in amazement. Asa looked at me, "Be ready for anything Shen. It looks like we're in the right place." I nodded my head in agreement.

The team and I have waited in our stakeout for about five hours now keeping a close eye on the Stallion Grimm. Some of us were starting to get a little anxious. By some of us, I mean Oni. "Gah! When is something going to happen, I'm getting bored out of my skull." Oni twirled his sword with the tip of it in the ground. "Patience Oni, this is what stakeouts are all about." Asa pointed out.

"Grrr, well wake me when we're ready for some ass-kicking…" Oni laid back against a tree crossing one leg over the other as he fell asleep. Very soon after, I could hear a high-pitched sound. "GAH!" It was so loud that my ears could barely even stand it. I tried covering my ears up, but it only barely helped. "Hey Shen, what's wrong man?!" Asa quickly ran to my side holding me up by my shoulder. "Kat?! What's wrong with you guys?!" Asa went over to Kat who I saw was also holding her ears in pain. Wh-What is this?...Wh-Why is only me and Kat hearing this sound?... "L-Loud sound Asa…." Asa looked back at me, "Sound?" Kat grabbed Asa's shirt and spoke, "I-It's some kind of high frequency whistle that only animals can hear…"

Me and Kat were screaming out in pain when Oni looked out to the grasslands. "Damn…Asa! The Stallions are on the move! They're heading towards civilization!" Asa looked down at us in worry then back up at Oni, "Oni, try and stop them! I'm gonna take Shen and Kat to find the source of this!" Asa picked both of us up by our arms as Kat pointed to where she could hear the sound.

Asa's Point of View

The two felt heavy on my shoulders as I followed Kat's directions. She seemed to know where she's going due to her acute cat ears and senses. Shen seemed to be losing consciousness from this sound's intensity. I really need to hurry. Soon I started hearing sounds off in the distance. It was like a mixture of mechanical sounds with soft talking in the background. Getting to the last line of trees, I looked out and saw that there was a mechanized camp set up in a jungle ravine. There were camps, machines and technology spread around everywhere. Hanging up in the distance was something I should've expected. It was the flag of the White Fang, the Faunus only terrorist group who are fighting for Faunus equal rights. Why are they all the way out here? Kat then pointed her finger out. "Th-There Asa….th-that machine ther-" Kat's finger pointed out at some kind of satellite looking device before she too lost conscious with Shen. Seeing that they'll slow me down, I placed Shen and Kat against a tree, out of sight from anyone.

In order to help the guys, I ended up having to infiltrate the camp. Luckily, infiltration is my specialty. I was slipping in through the tree lines that were hanging over the White Fang's camp. "Are you sure that the mine is somewhere around here?"

Looking down, I noticed a red headed man, dressed in a white trench coat and wearing a black dandy hat. I recognized him from the news. The man was Roman Torchwik, a terrorist who's been going around Vale committing Dust theft crimes. Why was he here? "Of course master….my info is never wrong." Standing next to him was someone who was unfamiliar. The man had long black hair that was all spiky in the back. He wore a trench coat similar to Torchwik, but it was a black color. However, I couldn't see his face, because over it was a mask in resemblance of a hawk. "Good Spade, because I don't want your first assignment as my apprentice to be leading me on a wild goose chase."

"Don't worry sir…I know the Dust mine is somewhere around here…"

"And the Stallions?"

"They are doing exactly as we anticipated master. They are keeping the Hunters off of our trail."

"Good Spade. Whatever you do, keep that Sonic Inhibitor online."

"Yes sir…." Before I could blink, the masked man disappeared.

So the man in the mask's name is Spade and the whole Grimm rampage is a cover up for their plan…wait, Dust mine? This isn't good. If a Dust thief like Torchwik finds an unoccupied Dust mine, whatever plan of his will come into quick fruition. Right now though is not the time. I need to deactivate that "Sonic Inhibitor" thing and stop those Stallions. I just hope that Oni is doing fine with them.

Slowly and stealthily, I began making my way by the tree lines and went into the Sonic Inhibitor building's windows. "Infiltration successful….heh I always wanted to say that." I talked to myself. Sliding up to the door, I heard some White Fang goons talking on the other side. "Hey, did you check out that Spade guy?"  
"Yeah. Torchwik brought him in last week and already he's gotten on Torchwik's good side."

"Yeah no kidding….and that guy is seriously freaky. I heard that Frank tried to take Spade's mask of while he was sleeping."

"And?"

"Let's just say Frank needs to learn how to be a lefty." Some sweat fell off of my brow. This Spade guy sounds like a real threat. I need to turn off that Inhibitor quickly before he notices my movements. It was hard maneuvering the hallways since there were White Fangs at every angle, but I soon found myself in the main control room of the Inhibitor. "Hello power computer." It seemed as if I need to do a few hacking procedures before I could be able to turn off the device. I began working diligently before someone spots me. Sweating a little, I was finally able to get past the firewall and move straight to the power switch system. On the screen it read **POWER ON? Y/N.** Yet, for some reason I wasn't satisfied. Even if I turned off the Inhibitor, it won't impede their progress….While looking through the computer more, I noticed something even more interesting. **POWER SOURCE INSERTION.** Perfect….I clicked the confirm for this setting as I planned to overload the power system. **WARNING: POWER SOURCE MAY OVERLOAD. CONTINUE? Y/N**. Before I could press Y for confirmation, I felt a presence. I quickly pulled my hand up, stopping a wire from being forced around my neck. I kicked back from the seat, knocking the assailant against wall. From the impact, he released the wire around my neck and I quickly turned, seeing that the one attacking me was Torchwik's apprentice, Spade. "Hehe…I thought I sensed an uncomforting presence here in our camp…" Spade spoke in his devious tone. "I heard everything. I know about your guys' search for this mine thing. I'll let you know now that I won't let you get away with it." I tried to both of my blades, but Spade rushed over and quickly pushed them back in their sheathes. H-He's fast! Before I knew it, Spade had me pinned down against the computer as I looked over seeing that the overload system was ready. Instead of fighting back, I began reaching over to the computer, trying to reach the Y key. Holding my arm back, Spade was struggling to stop me. However it seemed even that mask couldn't protect him from a good headbutt that gave me enough chance to press the key. **WARNING! WARNING! SYSTEM OVERLOAD! SYSTEM OVERLOAD!** "No!" Spade looked at the computer in distraught.

"Hehe…s-seems like your plan's up in smoke now." I chuckled before turning around and Spade slugging me in the face. I lost consciousness after that point.


	9. Chapter 9: Torchwik's Ace, Spade

Chapter 9

Torchwik's Ace, Spade

Shen's point of view

I groaned awake with my eyes open halfway and then quickly shot up eyes wide opened. "Asa!" Kat woke up startled, "What! What is it?!"

"I-It's Asa's Aura, Kat! He's surrounded by all of these other Auras, two of which are crimson red and a dark purple." I got up looking out as I spotted some smoke up in the air. "There!" I soon lifted Kat up on my back, seeing she was still a little drowsy from that whistle as I ran toward the smoke.

Arriving at the source, me and Kat spotted a camp set up by the White Fang. In the distance, there seemed to be some kind of mechanical device that was up in smoke and seemed to have exploded. That would explain the smoke. Over on the ground below us, there was a group of White Fangs huddled around as a man with red hair and one with long, spiky, black hair were in the middle of it. The one with the black hair threw someone to the ground. It was Asa. Kat wanted to react, but I quickly pulled her back down by her shoulder. "Hold on, we need to analyze the situation and find the right moment to strike."

Down in the camp, the red headed guy began speaking to the one with black hair. "Spade! Why did you save this saboteur?!"

"Because master Torchwik, this boy is a student Hunter from Beacon."

"And?!"

"That means that he's on a team with three other Hunter students."

"Ooooooh…." Seeing what the man, Spade, meant. Torchwik thwacked Asa in the face with his cane. "Where are these others?!" Asa spat blood in Torchwik's face. His eyes lit up in anger and thwacked Asa more with cane. "Master if you keep this up, he won't tell us anything…." Torchwik stopped hitting Asa. The whole time I had to hold Kat back, as well as hold in my own anger. "Kat not yet! We need Oni!" Back on the ground, Asa was laughing. "Heh….you must think that everyone else is heartless like you are, Torchwik….I would never give my friends' lives for my own…." Torchwik scowled at Asa as he raised his cane again for another beating, until the ground started rumbling. "Wh-What's this?!" Off in the distance, me and Kat can see as clear as day. Stallion Grimms were running towards the White Fang camp in a stampede. On top, surfing on one of the Stallion's back is none other than Oni. "Haha! Mechanical bulls got nothing on this!" Torchwik looked at the stampede with wide eyes as he and Spade ran off in the opposite direction.

When the Stallions rode through the camp, Oni dropped down and pulled Asa up along with him. "Sorry I was late for the throw down Asa!"

"Well, better late than ever hehe." Asa held onto Oni's back as the Stallions rode through the place and tore every camp down to pieces. Me and Kat jumped out on the Stallion as Spade looked back and jumped toward Oni and the injured Oni. Seeing that Oni couldn't do anything from looking after Asa, I couldn't help but jump at Spade, which knocked us over a hill.

Me and Spade rolled down the hill as we both appeared into another grassland area outside of the jungle. I quickly got up and looked over at Spade as he slowly got up, facing sideways from me. I couldn't tell from his mask if he was staring at me from the side of his eyes or if he wasn't even acknowledging me. "So what…pray tell…are you?" Spade's head lifted up as he spoke. My hands were trembling…this man's Aura….i-it's even greater than Asa's…H-How could I stand against this?

"What's the matter Raccoon?...Afraid?"

"Ngh, n-no…" Not even I could believe my lie….I was downright frightened by this man. Spade then turned towards me, a smirk spreading across his face. "Hmph, I thought Raccoons were to be more deceitful than that…." He began walking towards me as two gigantic wave swords appeared in his hands. I readied myself with my own weapon as I swung at him. Easily, Spade knocked my blow away and sucker punched me in the stomach with the handle of one of his wave swords. I launched back rolling backwards in the grass. As soon as I got up though, he was right in front of me, delivering more blows to my body. Pain entered every inch of me as blood dripped from the corners of my mouth. As I saw one last punch heading towards my way, I lost consciousness.

Kat's point of View

I saw Shen drop from the hill with that Spade character as I looked forward to see Asa and Oni looking back on the Stallion Grimms. "Go Kat! Me and Asa can take it from here!" Oni reassured me as I jumped off from the stampede down a path that led to where Shen was at. I ran with all that my legs could give me. When I exited the jungle into a grassland clearing…..my eyes were not ready for what they saw….

Over in the middle of the field….stabbed through the side, Shen's breathe was quivering as all I saw of Spade was a smile of delight. As Spade retracted his wave sword out of Shen, he walked away into the jungle, leaving me there teary-eyed. I quickly ran over as Shen collapsed into my arms. "Shen! Oh god Shen!...Hang in there Shen! Hang in there!" Shen's breathe grew heavy as it weakened each passing moment. "Asa! Oni! Please….."


	10. Chapter 10: Promises

Chapter 10

A Promise

Ruby's point of view

Please let it be just a rumor. Please oh please let it just be a rumor! Earlier today, I heard a conversation between two students about Shen's team returning from their first mission and Shen had to be hauled off to the infirmary. As soon as I reached to the infirmary, my heart was racing seeing Katherine outside crying. Asa was trying to console her. Before I tried to open the infirmary door, Oni stopped me. "Ruby….if you really do care about him, don't go in there. It'll only hurt you more…" I didn't want to believe him. I threw open the door and wished I did believe him. Shen was on the infirmary bed, a huge bandaging wrapped over his stomach area and a monitor hooked up to him.

Tears welled up in my eyes as Oni placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ruby….I'm sorry." I moved his hand away as I returned back to my room…

"Ruby?! Ruby what's wrong?!" Weiss looked at me with worried eyes into my reddened ones. "It's horrible Weiss…Sh-Shen..he…" I couldn't even finish my sentence, but I could tell that Weiss knew what I was trying to say. She hugged me tightly as I cried into her shoulders. "I just….I just hope he's alright…"

Kat's point of view

I-I couldn't….I couldn't get to him fast enough…some leader I am, crying in front of my fellow teammates while my other team member is on the bridge of death. "Kat….Kat look at me please…" Asa tried to pull my face up, but how can I face him after what happened… "Asa…" I started. "If he gets through this…I promise…I promise I won't let anyone else get hurt…" I hugged Asa tightly as he comforted me.

Oni's point of view

Damn it…why…when I was finally starting to warm up to the guy…why did he have to go and have this happen…damnit…damnit…I couldn't stand seeing people like this, or have people see me like this. I walked away from the infirmary and made myself go up to the roof for some fresh air. When I finally got there, it made me want to throw up. I leaned against the edge's railing, looking down at the courtyard. I couldn't stand to look at anything, so I buried my face into my hands as the tears ran through. "Oni?" I looked behind to see goldilocks walk onto the roof. I quickly turned around to try and wipe my eyes clean from my current break down. Her warm hands rested on my shoulders, her head leaning against my back. "You don't have to act tough all the time Oni…..Once in a while you…you have to let out a good cry…" Her words pierced my mind and soul. I couldn't help but release the tears, falling from my face… "If…If the coon gets out of this…I-..I promise. I promise that I'll be more kind to him from now on…"

Asa's point of view

I was standing in front of the Headmaster's desk. He was looking outside of the clock's glass as usual, watching the students roam about like normal. "Look at them Asa…carefree. Most of them don't even know about the hardships that most people, including you and your team, have gone through…"

"Ozpin…the mission was a success. We found out the reason and stopped them…but was the result of this mission really worth the sacrifice of this?" My hands clenched into a ball, holding in all of my anger and sadness.

"Asa…everyone in their life has to make a decision."

"But does it have to end with a good friend dying?!" My hands slammed onto his desk, making everything on it jump and fall over.

"That is something that only you alone can answer Asa…does the result have to be what it is? If something is so precious…isn't it worth fighting for?" My eyes widened at Headmaster's words, my head hanging down in shame. "It was my fault, he even got into this Ozpin…it was because of my weakened condition that he jumped out like that against Spade…"

"Then what, Asa, are you going to do about it?"

"I promise…on my life, that I will protect Shen and my team, when fate and God Himself beckons it…"

Ozpin's point of view

Asa left my office. I couldn't help, but allow one tear to fall for the struggle, that I know all too well, that he is going through…Although, as my job, I must care for and guide each and every student who attends here like I should. Yet, already Asa has went through so much more before this. So much more in seriousness, that I just see how important Mr. Lon means to him. A friend…something that Asa longed for so many years…something that I could never give him. As a teacher, no….as a father…if this boy comes out through the worst, and find a reason to keep on living, I promise that I will do anything in my power to keep him and many future victims of this endeavor to protect them from the mischief and evil of this world…

Shen's point of view

Darkness….how long have I been falling in this endless abyss? To me, it seemed as if an eternity. Cold….oh so cold…no heat or a loved one's arms to shield me from this empty feeling…is this really what death is like? No, shine to lead me to a promised land, no fiery depths in which I'm casted down in, no white room in which I am trapped for eternity. For the last I would even accept, only for the light. For having the features of a nocturnal creature, I hate the darkness, even back when I was young, even to the present of now. If this is what my new life should be like…then I guess I should start getting used to the darkness…

Shen!

Shen!

Huh?...Voices?...Here?

Shen!

Shen!

Shen!

Asa?...Oni?...Kat?...Ruby?

Wh-What's this? A light? The voices…the voices are calling me to it. Yet…I have grown so used to the darkness behind me…I think I can even start feeling again. As if slowly dying off along with my life, the light faded away in the distance. Then…

"Oh god….H-He's waking up! Oni! Asa! S-Someone get Ruby, he's awake!" The tears of a familiar face fell upon my face, the refreshing feeling of love running down my cheek. "Shen…thank god…" Kat laid her head upon my chest, as one by one, my comrades, no….my friends, surrounded me in a circle of smiles.

I promise…that I will never cause them such sadness again.


	11. Chapter 11: Handicap

Chapter 11:

Handicap

Shen's Point of View

Ghg….Damn bandages itch like hell. Well I've been released from the infirmary today, but luckily Kat was able to keep me up in my classes with tutor sessions. Hehe that girl always knows how to exhaust a person. Speaking of which, me and the guys were able to eat together for once since my little incident last week with Spade. However, it was very quiet. I felt like my team was always giving me these looks of worry. After finishing, I tried to get up and immediately everyone else got up ready to help me it seems. "Huh? What's wrong guys? You act like as if I'm fragile." I laughed. Kat spoke up, "B-But you just got out of the infirmary."  
"We're just making sure you don't overexert yourself Shen." Asa added.

"Guys trust me, I'm fine." As soon as I turned around though, I accidentally ran into Cardin. Screw my luck…. "Well well guys, if it isn't coon boy. I heard you got yourself in a nasty fix up last week." He said sly-like.

"Hehe y-yeah Cardin."

"To be honest, I actually feel sorry."

"Really? Wow thanks Car-"

"Feel sorry for your team that is. First mission and already you brought them down." Cardin laughed as he walked off. For some reason….I actually feel distraught….D-Did I really let them down?...Kat took it well as usual, "Gah! What a slimy dick waffle!"

"Well put Kat." Oni commented. "Hm? Shen?" I walked off from the team, leaving my tray at the table we were at. I went back to my room and laid down on my bottom bunk bed. My eyes were filled with tears. After which, I heard a knock on the door. "It's open…." I responded. The door creaked open. "Shen?..." I knew that voice better than her own sister does…I turned over to see Ruby standing in the doorway of my room. "Ruby!" I immediately wiped my eyes. "Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your team." Ruby came over and sat next to me on my bed, "Right now my attention is more needed by you." She still had that joyful smile on her face even in the face of distress. "I heard what Cardin said to you."

"….I blew it Ruby. It was our first mission and I botched it up…"

"Hmmmm…nope." She said cheery.

"Huh? N-Nope?"

"Nope."

"B-But…."

"Nope, it's not your fault Shen. On teams, everyone always has to make a sacrifice in order to complete an assignment. You took the risk that no one else could do. Something that Cardin would certainly never do." She kissed me on the cheek, "We're just glad you're still here Shen." That made me feel better, but there was still one thing that bothered me. "But it's strange Ruby. The guys are treating me like I'm going to break like glass or something."

"That's just them being worried friends Shen. It's actually nice that they are."

"Hehe I guess you're right about that."

"Of course I am silly! Hahaha!" We both laughed with each other and then both decided to head on back to the dining hall.

Just outside of the dorm though, we were expected. Beside the dorm's exit door, Dove and Sky were leaning on each side. In front of us, Cardin and Russel blocked our way out. "What's the meaning of this Cardin?" I demanded, putting my arm in front of Ruby to protect her in case push comes to shove. "Simple coon boy, payback for what you did at the mall."

"God you really know how to hold a petty grudge don't you, especially if you were in the wrong." I mocked. Soon Sky and Dove grabbed Ruby by her arms, "Aaah! L-Let go of me!" She thrashed around, but couldn't loosen the two's grip. "Ruby!" I tried to reach out for her, but Cardin sucker punched me in my wound. I suddenly lost all feeling in my body as pain rushed to my wound. I couldn't even muster out a scream. As I fell, Cardin held up my limp body by the pendant Ruby gave me. I hung there for a second before he ripped the locket off of me and I fell to the ground. "Shen! You jerks! You're going to open up his wound again!" Cardin slapped Ruby silent, "That's the point you stupid girl. Mess with CRDL and you'll get a payback that's tenfold." Cardin then began kicking me in the side, my vision started go blurry from the pain in my wound. "No! Please stop it!" Ruby screamed out. Cardin was about to bring his foot down until someone took him by the back of his head and threw him at Russell, knocking them both down. Capitalizing on the opportunity, Ruby kicked Sky from over her shoulder and then kicked Dove from the back of his head. She immediately ran over to me, picking up the locket along the way, "Shen are you ok?!"

"Shen!" Asa called out as him and the others arrived on the scene. I looked over to where Cardin was, seeing the new guy holding Cardin down with his foot. "Not exactly very fair with four guys teaming up on an injured Faunus and his girlfriend, huh? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't dislocate all joints in your body." Cardin was squirming underneath the guy's foot, "Y-You're gonna pay for messing with me-" The guy then placed his foot on Cardin's neck. "I'm sorry what was that? It's hard to hear you over you gurgling under my foot." Cardin was gargling trying to get words out. Eventually, we all could make out Cardin saying, "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry I-I'll leave him alone! P-Please don't kill me!" The guy released his foot as Cardin ran away with his fleeing comrades.

With Ruby helping me to my feet, I could finally get a good look at the new guy. He was wearing the school's black uniform jacket with a purple, formal undershirt underneath. He had smoothed back, black hair and had these cool and calm purple eyes. When he turned toward us he warmed the scene up with a smile. "Heh, hey Faunus you doing alright there?" I was shocked to see someone who I've never met before worry about me. "Um, y-yeah I'm doing fine." Asa went over and shook hands with the guy, "Thanks for whatever it was you've done man. We owe you a debt of gratitude." The guy waved his free hand dismissingly, "Oho no no no it's all fine. I just did what any normal person would've done. No debt is necessary." Kat hopped on over to him with an equally warm smile, "Then can we at least know your name?"

"Hehe, of course cutie." That comment of his made Kat jump back with a blush. "The name's Steve Phalanx. I'm a second year who just got transferred in here last week."

"Hmph, lucky us." Oni sneered. Kat elbowed him in the gut. He leaned over in pain with a funny, wide-eyed look as Kat spoke, "What he means to say is that we're glad to have a new, kind, and generous student join our school."

"Please please, the pleasure is all mine." Steve spoke. "Now if you don't mind, I have a study group to get to. I hope we all get to meet each other again very soon." Steve walked off waving as Kat waved back, standing on her tip toes. Oni stood back up, " 'If you don't mind, I have a study group to get back to'." He mocked Steve when he was well out of view. "God, what a stuck up prep." He continued.

"Hey, maybe he could teach you a thing or two Oni." Asa laughed.

"Wanna say that again smart ass?" Kat and them started walking off as Ruby looked on over to them, keeping my arm over her shoulders. "Hehe come on Shen, let's go wi-….Shen? Is everything ok?" My eyes were fixated on the direction that Steve went when he left. "That guy…."

"Hm? What is it?"

"His Aura….I….I couldn't read it."

"Uuuum, maybe you can't be able to read everyone's Shen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I shrugged the worry off as me and Ruby walked on after the rest of the team.


	12. Chapter 12: Blood-Soaked Past

Chapter 12:

Blood-soaked Pasts

Asa's Point of View

The city of Vale….It's not exactly a place that brings good memories for me. "Hey Asa, you alright?" Oh, I forgot who I'm with. Shen leaned out, from where everyone was walking, getting a look at my face. I faked a smile, "Yeah, I'm good Shen." I know Shen knew I wasn't exactly truthful. He's very good at reading people's feelings. When I answered, his face turned a little worried, "O-Ok Asa. Let us know if anything's wrong so we can head back to Beacon." I then wrapped my arm around his neck and started giving him a noogie, "Haha ok man, I'll remember that! Hey, what exactly are we doing anyway?" Oni's eyes rolled to the corner of his eye as if he was annoyed, "We're going to meet the girls of RWBY and hang out with them today." Kat then elbowed Oni playfully, "Hey, don't act like you're not happy to see a certain blonde Oni." Oni's face turned red and his eyes white as he raged at us, "H-H-Hey! Th-There is no way in all Hell that I would ever fall for a ditz like Xiao Long!" Everyone began laughing at Oni's reaction.

When we arrived at the café we were supposed to meet at, Shen ran in and was immediately hugged by Ruby. They make a cute couple. Oni went over and started talking to Yang as she playfully punched him in the shoulder to say hello. Kat stood next to me smiling as I looked over to see who was on this team that Shen knew. However, as soon as I looked over to the table, I noticed the cat Faunus from there group. "You !" I yelled.  
"You!" She yelled.

I pulled out five of my kunai knives in the gaps of my fingers while she pulled out a ninjata sword that transformed into an Uzi. "Guys stay back!" I yelled.

"Girls stay behind me!" The cat Faunus said. Shen and Ruby got in between the two of us, "Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on here?!" Shen intervened. I kept my eyes focused on the cat Faunus, "This girl is a member of the White Fang!" Shen's eyes widened as did everyone else on my team. Ruby looked back scared, "N-N-No! She's not with them anymore!"

"Wait you mean you knew?!" Shen looked back at Ruby shocked.

"So what if I was White Fang?! Shen, your teammate here is a member of the Twilights!" Blake exclaimed as everyone's eyes were now turned towards Asa. "What?!" Oni and Kat exclaimed.

"Much like you, Blake, Asa is not part of that life anymore!" Shen defended.

"Shen, you knew this about Asa?" Oni glared.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. He's still our teammate Oni!" Shen glared up at Blake. "Which means he's a friend to all of us…" Blake's hands were hesitating at first, but she eventually put her weapon away, "Only because you trust him Shen…" I still had my eyes fixated on Blake with my kunais out. Shen placed my hand down, "Asa it's fine, you can trust them…" I put my kunais away, "Only because of you Shen…" Shen sighed as everyone finally sat back down.

The entire time when everyone was talking, my eyes and this Blake girl's eyes were locked in view of each other. I didn't take my eyes off her. She didn't take her eyes off me. Eventually I knew I had to talk to her, so I said, "Hey guys I'm gonna go and light a smoke." Immediately Blake noticed what I was doing and said, "I'll have one too if you don't mind." A fake smile spread across my face at her, "Sure thing." We both went outside as I lit a smoke for both me and her. "So….what made you leave the White Fangs?..."  
"What do you think?...I finally saw what those bastards truly are like. Their ideals….their "great" plans for us when they win…it wasn't what I thought I wanted." I inhaled deeply, taking in all of the smoke from my cig into my lungs. "What about you?" Blake asked. I exhaled letting out all of the smoke, "Same reasons…..they weren't who I thought they were. With all of their talk about "loyalty" and "family", the first chance they get, they abandon me when their own lives were in danger."

Blake looked over at me with a sympathetic look quickly looking back forward and inhaling in some of her own cigarette smoke, "So what's the story with your team?..."  
"What do you mean?"

"Shen is someone who I consider as a dear friend….something I don't find so often anymore. With the few friends I have, I protect them from anything…" She then looks over directly at my eyes with her yellow orbs. "…and anyone."  
"…..Seems like me and you have more similar interests than I lead on to see." I spoke as Blake's eyes widened. "When my gang abandoned me…I never thought I could trust anyone ever again…years later, I meet Shen…" I smiled weakly and let out a little laugh. "And boy did he prove me wrong about my thought of friends…" This time Blake smiled as she exhaled some smoke. "He has that effect on people…Hell he's even on the Ice Queen's good side, something that took all of us awhile to do." My eyes then looked down to the ground as a look of upset drenched over me. Blake didn't have to have a Kat's mind reading to know something was wrong with me. "What happened on that day Asa?" I took in a deep breathe.

"We were given a tip from an anonymous source that there was a trade activity going on with our group's rivals. Our boss sent in me and four other guys…one of which was someone who I got along since day one of being initiated into the gang. His name was Shinji. We were with each other through everything. Drive-byes, deals, turf wars, heh…baby daddies." Me and Blake both laughed at the joke. "However…when we finally arrived at the place, we were ambushed by cops. The unanimous tip was a snitch. We all went out guns blazing. One of our guys went down on my left and another was shot behind me. Everyone then started booking it once our ammo was gone. However, as I ran, I tripped over a pipe that was on the floor and twisted my ankle. I yelled out to the guys for help, but none of them came back….not even Shinji who actually looked back at me before running…." Blake was silent, still looking at me with the same sympathy. I had a feeling she knew how I felt. "But….that's all in the past now…" Her ears perked up from my words, "I have a new life now…new school, new family,….and especially new friends. Ones I know I can trust with my life."

Blake looked down with a smile on her face and narrowed eyelids. "And you?" I commented. She looked up shaking her head slightly. "I think we heard about enough sob stories for now. I'll tell you next time…"  
"Heh, sounds good to me…" We then looked up as we smoked our last inhale and exhaled simultaneously. "Ready?" I asked her.  
"More than willing." After I put my cig in a carry-on ash tray and Blake stomp grinded hers out, we returned to the smiles and laughs of our dear, forgiving friends.


	13. Chapter 13: Feline's Catnip

Chapter 13:

The Feline's Catnip

Kat's Point of View

Wh-What's wrong with me?...Right now, I find myself staring around a corner over at Steve Phalanx, the one who saved Shenny's life. Ever since that day, I've been seeing him around and he's been talking to me….a-a lot. I-It's not like I have feelings or anything! I mean, guys can be jerks sometimes! And egotistical, and smelly and….kind, and….sexy…and…Ah! Pull yourself together Katherine!

I quickly looked back around to see if he was still there, not knowing Shenny snuck up behind me. "Uuuuh Kat, what are you doing?" I felt like I almost jolted up to the ceiling. "Sh-Sh-Shenny! D-Don't scare me like that!"

"Kat-chan, why are you hiding behind a corner?" He tried looking at where Steve was, but I quickly tackled him down, sitting on his lap to keep him pinned. "Nothing! I'm not looking at anything!" Shen's eyes widened as he was being attacked. "Ok! Ok! Ok! Uncle! Uncle! I give up!"  
"Good!" I planted my butt down on him not realizing how awkward this looked before I saw that Shen was blushing. "What's wrong Shenny?"  
"Your ass is on my crotch…." My face went blank as my hair stood on end, including my tail, as I jumped up screaming. "I'm so sorry Shenny! I didn't mean to!" Shen quickly got up as he patted himself down having a look of light annoyance on his face. "N-No it's fine Kat-chan. Just watch what you do from now on okay?" I let out my playful nya as I jumped up, with my fist in the air, "Nyaaa~ okie dokie Shenny~!" Shen walked off with the blush still on his face as I looked back around the corner to see that Steve was now gone. "Ooooh…."

Later on in the day, after all of my classes, I found myself in front of the dorm door of team RWBY. I knocked on it lightly, hoping someone would answer and at the same time not. Thankfully, opening up the door was the person I wanted to talk to. "Ice Queen!" Weiss immediately slam the door on my face as humorous waterfall tears ran down my face. I started clawing at the door until she answered with a vein on her forehead, "What is it Kat…." I don't know what came over me as I pounced at her, wailing, "Weeeeeeeiiiis! You're popular here, so that must mean boys talk to you all the time! Right?! Riiiiiiight?!" Weiss almost fell over from my pounce as she tried everything she could to keep from falling back, which was difficult considering her usual white dress attire. "Ah! K-Kat what brought this up?!" I let go of her as I hunched down and began twiddling my fingers together as my eyes turned to little black dots. "Uuuuum….I know this um…friend, whoooo likes this guy. Aaaaand she doesn't know how to exactly talk to him…persay…." Weiss rolled her eyes, knowing I was talking about me the whole time. "Ok Kat, who's the guy?"  
"Um….St-Steve Phalanx…."  
"The guy who saved Shen?" I nodded my head slowly, keeping my eyes down which my long hair covered. "Hmmm, not gonna lie Kat, good taste, good taste." Weiss was pondering about Steve as she seemed to have a bit of a smile and pink shade on her face. She then shook her head clear of thoughts on him as she looked back at me. "Ok, well, do you know anything about him?"  
"Um…he smells nice?" Weiss's eyes glared as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok, new plan. How about you strike up a conversation with him? Get to know him."  
"Huh?! Wh-Wh-What should I say?!"  
"I don't know. Sugar coat the start with a compliment after saying hi. Make small talk. You're good at that Kat." Not gonna lie, I do seem to talk a lot, but that's what I'm afraid of. "B-B-But I don't want to ramble in front of him…"

"Oh god this is worse than that one time with Velvet…." She shook her head as she raised my face up by my chin with her finger. "Kat, you are a kind, smart, and funny girl. Just be yourself and I'm sure he'll like you." My eyes then brightened up as I hugged Weiss tightly, "Oh god! Thank you soooooo much Weiss!"

"Gh! O-Ok…um…can you please release me from your crushing grip now?" I did as she asked as she straightened back up after fixing her dress. Soon after, I ran out of the room waving back, heading on to my next class.

The time was now lunch as I looked around the corner again with Weiss behind me, "You're not gonna make any progress standing here."  
"I-I know…." I moved out from the corner as I began walking towards Steve, slowly but surely. As soon as he saw me, my face lit up red. "St-St-Steve!..."

"Kat, hey."

"Wh-Wh-What's up?"

"Actually, I was looking for you." My heart was now pounding at the speed of light after hearing those five simple words. "L-Looking….for me?"

"Yeah! You see there's this new café opening up in Vale and I was wondering if you would like to come along with me as a date."

"A….d-d-d-d-date?!" My face now looked like a tomato as I felt like I was going to faint after I said these words. "S-S-S-Sure!" His smile almost made me melt right there, "Ok! I guess I'll be seeing you then." As he walked off, Weiss came up right next to me. "Well, that went better than expected." I couldn't hold it anymore as I fainted right next to Weiss. She looked down at me and sighed, "Well, gotta hand it to her for waiting til he left. Come on Kat, you deserve a nice dinner of tuna sandwiches after this." She placed my arm over her shoulder as my eyes were all swirly.

I can't believe I got a date with Steve Phalanx! AAAAAAAAH! Hehehe.


	14. Chapter 14: Burning Demon

Chapter 14:

Burning Demon

Oni's Point of View

Gh! What is it?! What is it about that keeps her on my mind! She's loud, annoying, and most of all has a huge ego! So why do I feel like I'm head over heels for Yang Xiao Long!...I think I talk to myself too much. It was in the middle of Science class as I always find myself looking over at Yang's lab table. That body…that smile…that…chest area…Gh! Damnit Oni get your mind out of the gutter! I hit my head lightly a couple times to keep my mind on my work. Then our teacher started talking, "Ok everyone, this upcoming week we'll be working on a project so everyone will have to go and pair up in groups. Make sure you pair with someone you know will not slack off on this and will share in the work with you." As soon as I heard that we're gonna be working in pairs, I tried my best to not look in Yang's direction. I knew she was right next to me, "Heeeey demon boy~!"  
"Nnnnnnngh….." I grumbled having goldilocks right next to me. "What is it Xiao Long."  
"Ooooh don't act like you don't know what I'm doing over here silly~." She punched my shoulder playfully as she continued to talk.

"Let me guess….science group?"

"Ding ding ding~!" She lightly tapped my head. "You answered correctly. Your prize is to work with the beautiful Yang~." Uuuuugh….guess I don't have a choice in the matter anymore. "Fine…."

"Yay~! Let's get this project started off with a "Yang"~!" She hugged me tightly as she brought my head into her….ahem….giant set. My face was completely red up until she released my head from her grip. She then grabbed my hand as she dragged me out of the classroom when the bell rang. "H-Hey where are we going Xiao Long?!"

"My room silly! My sis and them are still in class so the room is empty and quiet for us to work on the project!" Empty room?...Alone?...With Yang?! I was trying to run in the other direction, but her grip and strength was rather strong.

I soon found myself inside of Yang's room as she jumped onto her top bunk bed on the right side of the room. It was strange looking over there since she had a poster of Shen up next to her bed with him as that character he acts. Weird….I then saw her patting the spot right in front of her on the bed, seeing that she was indicating for me to sit with her. I rolled my eyes before jumping on up to sit alongside her. "Hehe this should be fun Oni~." She leaned her hands onto the bed looking straight into my eyes as a pink shade flushed over my face. "Hmmmmm~? You ok Oni?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine!" I snapped. She giggled at my reaction. "I'm joking silly~." Ngh….is she teasing me? Trying my best to keep from having eye contact with her I tried to change the subject, "Alright what's the project?..."

"Well we got the Pascal's Vase project."

"Great…..depth pressures….I hate these things…."

"Hehe I'm sure it won't be that hard."

So then our night together on the project began. It started off really slow with trying to decide how we'd do the project, but it eventually became very talkative as we were joking and laughing with each other while working. "Oni~! And here I thought you were a cold hearted demon."

"Well I surprise a lot of people…even myself sometimes." I let out a little chuckle as we both sat next to each other against the wall. I then looked up at the poster of Shen as I sighed. Yang looked over worried, " Is everything alright Oni?"

"Um….about Shen…" Yang looked up at the poster as she let out a loud laughter. "Oh my god Oni that was a little crush I had a long time ago~! Besides he's with Ruby now."

"Uuh…y-yeah…" Yang then analyzed my face from the side as a smirk came across her face. She now knew the little game. "Besides I'm into more….rougher men~." Her finger played around my chest as my eyes widened. "Wh-Wha?!"

"You know right? Hair pulling, forceful." She giggled behind a hand of hers as the entire time I looked at her with a wide-eyed, non-chalant face with a little pinch of red blush on my face. "You know Oni….this project isn't due til next week." Yang started to crawl on me as I spoke, "Y-Y-Yeah?"

"Aaaaand since we're alone…" Her face was now inches from mine as I stuttered shyly, "Y-Yeah?"

"Would you like…." Her lips were now centimeters from my own as my eyes closed with hers, "Yeah…."

Out of nowhere the door slammed as I jumped out from underneath Yang, "Ah!"

"Hey sis! I'm back!" It was Ruby, and like her little puppy, Shen was with her as well, "Oni? Hah, I didn't know you were here too." He looked up at me with that same, smug smile of his. Ruby had her finger on her chin, thinking for a moment, "Hey, why were you two alone here in the first place?" Me and Yang went, "Uuuuuh…" Shen was hiding a smile behind his hand, knowing exactly what me and Yang were doing. However, being oblivious, Ruby smiled too, "Heh, I see you guys were just having a little hangout." I blurted out, "Yes! That is exactly what we're doing! We're hanging out cause we're partners in a science project."

"Oh well that's cool! I hope I won't distract you guys. Shen just came to drop me off from lunch." Ruby threw her bag onto her bed. "I was just gonna head on back to the dorm room." Shen spoke as he turned around. Seeing that we were almost done with the project, I sighed, "Since you're here Shen, I might as well head on back with you." I jumped down from the bed and headed on out with Shen. As I looked back, Yang gave me one last wink and made a heart shape with her thumbs and index fingers, making me blush one last before I was out the door.

Guess I am head over heels for Yang Xiao Long…..what a bother.


	15. Chapter 15: Warm-Up

Chapter 15

Warm-Up

Shen's Point of View

Yeah, first day I have the bandages off! Completely healed! I feel like I can take anything on. Maybe I could even take on Asa!...Ok maybe I don't feel that confident, but I feel like I can take on a whole group of Grimm. "Hey Shen you look really happy today." Asa smiled at me as apparently I had a giant grin on my face. It must've been weird for them to see me smile so big. My smiles are usually weak from shyness. "Heh, well I'm glad that we can be able to go on missions again." I ate up sushi rolls I got from the lunch line happily, until I heard the familiar, irritated voice. "Hey Faunus!" I turned my head to see Cardin and his boys walking up to us. Do these guys ever give up? "What do you want Cardin?" Oni sneered at them. Kat's ears flopped down as Cardin yelled, "Me! The coon! My boys! In the training room this afternoon! You may have gotten us off guard last time, but when we're ready, we'll kick your furry ass back to Mistral where you came from!" Oni stood up, face to face with Cardin. Cardin must've been extra stupid today to be butting heads with Oni. "You moron! Shen just got out of his bandages for his injuries! Do you really think he'll-"

"Sure." My comment made Oni fall forward on his face. Kat rushed over to my side, "Shen are you serious?!" Cardin laughed as he poked at my chest. "It's decided then. 'Til then coon." Cardin and his boys left as Oni stood up with a vein on his forehead. "What were you thinking Shen?! You just got out of your bandages!" I then stood up doing squat stretches with my legs as my eyes closed non-chalantly. "Exactly, this is the perfect chance for me to get back in shape. I'll only be slowing this team if I don't get back to training." I then walked off and spoke, "How can I protect my friends if I can't even protect myself." I looked back at a wide-eyed Oni before I walked out of the dining hall. As I exited the building, a small chuckle could be heard, "I have to admit, you have good guts coon." It was Steve. "Ph-Phalanx-senpai." My eyes widened, "How much did you hear?..."

"Enough." He patted my shoulder. "I just can't wait to see you fight this afternoon. Good luck…." He shot me a slow glare with a smirk as he walked on off. For a minute there I thought my heart stopped beating. What is with this guy?...He's….s-something else.

This afternoon came by faster than I thought. I was over at the blue side's bench of the training stadium as my teammates were there with worried looks. "Shen you don't have to do this…" Kat hunched forward.

"Listen to her man. You just got out of your bandages. You don't have to prove yourself." Asa continued off of Kat. I stretched some more as my face had a calm look about it. "Please guys, I want to do this…" I walked myself onto the stage, facing the entirety of team CRDL. Cardin laughed, "You really must have a raccoon brain, Faunus!" My eyes looked away from him as they wandered off to the crowds. Over to the side I saw everyone from JNPR, CFVY (Coffee), and of course RWBY there cheering me on. Everyone except my team who had looks of worry on their faces. Not gonna lie, I'd be fooling myself if I said I didn't see Ruby with a worried look as well….I took a deep sigh as the bell rang, almost not dodging Cardin's mace being swung at my face. As Russel came at me, I flipped back, kicking him in the face with my right heel, followed by a drop kick hitting Sky and Dove each with one of my feet. When I landed on my back, Cardin raised his mace up to slam down on me. Luckily, I had a little tail of mine to wrap around his left leg and trip him.

Having my balance and composure regained, I waited for all of the CRDL members to get up before dashing out at them. I walked on the front of Russell's body, kicking my left foot off his head, making him trip out of bounds. As I was in the air, I delivered a tornado kick to Dove's face, sending him twirling out of the ring. Still spinning while landing, I delivered a sweep kick to Sky which launched him forward and crashing into the out of bound Russell and Dove. A huge cheer came from the crowd as they chanted my name. Being distracted as I took in the praise, Cardin got in a lucky hit from behind me as I slid to the edge of the stadium, my right upper arm dangling off. "Come on coon! Think you're too good to use that staff of yours?!" Well….if he wants it so bad…I'll give it to him. Retracting out my staff, I watched as Cardin charged right at me, clearly not learning the lesson his boys just learned. My moves to incapacitate him were now just muscle memory. One of the ends of my staff jabbed him in the ankle, forcing him to stumble forward from putting a huge amount of speed in his sprint. Using the other end of the staff, I jammed it into his face. Cardin backed away, holding his face, but I wasn't done yet. I delivered several more blows all around his body with both ends of my staff, dealing the punishment from each end alternately. After one last jab with my staff, Cardin was still standing. However, as soon as my back turned, he fell like a metal block in water.

The crowd went wild at my decisive victory against Cardin. My face brightened up as I waved to the crowd with a light laugh. It wasn't long lived though. From the crowd, someone called out, "I want to issue a challenge to Shen…." Everyone looked over at the source of the voice as standing at the top of the stadium's observation seats was Steve. "Ph-Phalanx-senpai?!..." I was shocked indeed, watching someone who saved me from the brutality of team CRDL now facing him in what seems to be him defending that same team's defeat. "Draw your staff Shen…." Steve pulled his right arm behind his back as his left arm positioned to the front of him, while taking a slightly turned stance. "P-Phalanx-senpai what about your weapon?!"  
"What's the matter Shen?...Afraid I'll give you the same humility you gave to these so called "ruffians" you just beat?" What was with him? It was like Steve was a whole other different person right now….Not wanting to back down, I took up a stance against him. Yet, in the blink of an eye, Steve afterimaged right in front of me, lunging forward with his left palm out. Everything went black for me afterwards….

Kat's Point of View

"Shen!" Ruby ran down to the stadium with her team and JNPR running behind as I just watched Shen's body launched out of the stadium with just one attack from Steve's palm. I soon had to run down after Asa who's trying to keep Oni from tearing Steve apart. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO SHEN FOR?! YOU KNEW HE WAS STILL RECOVERING!" Oni had a tight grip on Steve's collar, who didn't even bat an eye at the "Demon's" rage. "I'm surprised you're talking to me like that after I helped Shen…." Steve spoke softly. Now Oni's eyes were really on fire. "HELPED?! What kind of help was it, sending someone skidding across the floor in an unconscious state?!"

"Oni!" Ruby called out from the side as….Shen was getting up!? "Wh-What?..." My shock escaped my thoughts through my mouth as Shen was rubbing his head. Oni and Asa were completely dumbfounded as they too rushed over to their friend. Steve started walking away, but I had to ask, "What exactly did you help him with Steve?..." Steve stopped in his tracks and didn't even look back at me. His head lifted up as the front part of his hairline hung over his eyes, "I gave him a reason…."

"A reason?" My right ear lowered in confusion as my tail wagged in curiosity. "To get stronger Kat….I just…opened the raccoon's eyes to the world of reality. There will always be someone stronger in this world, which is why you must always train to be ready for that challenge and never become too full of yourself." I looked back at Shen after Steve's lecture, but as soon as I looked back, Steve was gone. "I think I'm in love…." Hearts replaced my eyes as my chin rested on one of my palms.

Shen's Point of View

Steve Phalanx….there is more to you than meets the eye. I've never seen even Professor Oobleck move that fast… however, Steve was right. Being out of commission and allowing my victories over Cardin and his gang blow my ego up. Next time around though, I will train harder. I won't let Steve's lesson in humility go unspoken as someday I will return the favor. I may even one day defeat that criminal, Spade. Ouch! He could've at least gone easy on that hit though!...


	16. Chapter 16: Home

Chapter 16

Home

Asa's Point of View

"A new mission?" I was sitting in Ozpin's office across from his desk. He placed a confidential folder out on the top of the desk, "Yes, one from a high up client." Ozpin explained. I looked through the folder, skimming through the different papers and articles inside. "Who is our so called "high up client"?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at my adopted father. "Alexander Von Myers."

"Myers? As in "Myers Weapon Smithing"?" The Myers are a rich family in Mistral who own the biggest company of weapon manufacturing. "Is that why you wanted me here Headmaster?" Walking up from the office's entrance was Weiss Shnee. I'm not really surprised, to be honest. Weiss's family owns the biggest Dust manufacturing in all of the four cities so of course her family would know the Myers well. "Yes Weiss, you and Asa, along with your respected teams, will go to Mistral and make contact with Alexander on what you need to do for this mission."

"You mean he couldn't come here himself?" Asa scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Besides, shouldn't the academy in Mistral be dealing with this?"

"Asa, considering the circumstances, I understand why he wants you to come to him instead of the other way around. To answer the latter, Mr. Myers specifically requested the teams from here." Ozpin continued. "Now, your helicarriers to take you to Mistral will be leaving at noon. In the meantime I want you two to prep your teams for departure." Weiss bowed, "Yes Headmaster." I bowed as well, "Yes father…." We both turned on our heels and exited the office as I made my way back to my dorm room.

Walking in, I saw the guys doing their usual out of class things. Kat was, as usual, studying at her desk she had. Up on Shen's bed, he was playing some kind of portable game. Oni, not surprising, was asleep….with his eyes open. He really scares me sometimes. "Asa!" Shen jumped down from his bed. "So what did the Headmaster want?" Oni asked from his bed, being woken up by Shen's loud behavior. "Get ready everyone. We have another mission." I announced. Shen looked like he was going to bounce all over the room. This was his first mission since he came out of the bandages. "Alright!"

"But that's not all." I continued. Shen stopped in mid cheer as he looked at me with a puzzled look. "We'll also be working with RWBY on this." Now Shen's morality seemed to have increased tenfold. "Alright! We get to work with Ruby and them too!" Oni had a look of annoyance on his face, knowing now that Yang was going with them too, "What a bother…."

"So where are we going Asa?!" Shen asked, hyperactive.

"We're going to Mistral."

"H-Home?" Shen asked, his hyperactivity toned down a little. "Why are we going all the way there?"

"Eeh, some guy named Alexander Von Myers wanted us to go there." When I spoke that, Shen's face seemingly went blank. I'm not used to that, "Shen? H-Hey is everything ok?"

"…I'm not going…" Shen answered, looking down. All three of the rest of us looked at him in shock. Kat jumped on over to him, "What are you talking about Shen? I thought you've been dying for another mission." What happened next will never happen for another blue moon. Shen snapped, "NOT FROM THAT MAN I WON'T! NOT AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME AND MOM!" Shen then pushed past me and ran out of the room while Kat chased after him. "Shen! Wait!" Now it was just me and Oni, "What was that all about?!" Oni asked in shock.

"I….I don't know…"

Shen's Point of View

Why?...Why?! Why?! Why?! Why does HE have to show up in my life again after all this time!? I burst through the door to the rooftop as I ran over to the stone railing and leaned on it by my hands. My teeth were grinding so hard against each other that I thought they were going to break from the pressure. "Shen! Are you ok?!" Kat ran up behind me. "What was that all about? What do you mean by what he did to you and your mom?"

My fingers bent against the stone railing in anger as I forced out words to answer her, "A-Alexander…..he….he's my father…" Kat was even more shocked now. "Y-Your father?! How come you never mentioned him before?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Quickly, I turned on my heel and showed Kat my angered look. "He forced me and my mother out on the street when I was still wearing diapers! I hate him! He chose his wealth over his own son! Why should I help a man such as tha-" Kat slapped me in the face as my angered look finally went away from the shock. "He's your father Shen…even if he did what he did, he still loves you very much."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Think Shen. Why would he ask for a team aaaall the way here in Vale, another city, instead of asking for one closer in Mistral?" I went silent as the comment whirled around inside of my head, "It's because somehow he knew you were here and is probably asking for your help as a way to see you again!"

"Th-That's ridiculous!"

"Is it Shen?!" Now my head was really hurting. What Kat was saying somehow made me doubt my father's behavior, b-but…it's ludicrous! Someone who has abandoned me and my mother to die is now asking for MY help to solve one of HIS problems?! I…..I-I…. "I-I'll do it…." I finally sighed out. Kat's face softened a little as she placed a hand on my cheek. "Be the better man Shenny…Help the man who gave you life…" I'm not gonna like this…but what else am I supposed to do? Let my team go into danger while I cower back in Beacon. Man, fate really has a way of kicking you while your mind is down. "When do we leave?" I asked Kat.

"As soon as possible."

The flight on the way to Mistral was very quiet. The way how I acted made everyone on my team look at me with worry. Ruby was sitting next to me as she playfully flicked my forehead, "Hey, not falling asleep on me are you?" She smiled. I smiled back in response, "Heh, the only time I fall asleep is through Weiss's history theories in Professor Oobleck's class." I suddenly felt a chilling glare from the Ice Queen as she sat right across from me and Ruby, "Eh…" A sweat bead hung over my head in intimidation. Don't want to get frozen to death by Ms. Ice Queen. However, the only thing that took my mind off of everything was the thought of my father. Why would he personally ask for my team and Ruby's team's help? Guess I'll have to ask him myself.

When we docked at the Mistral airport, I could feel the cold breeze of the once familiar streets as it hit my face from leaving the airport with everyone.

"Home…they say its where the heart is." I looked right up to the sky, "No wonder it feels so broken…I harbor so many bad memories from this place. Looks like it's time to relive it all…


	17. Chapter 17: Reunion

Chapter 17

Reunion

Shen's Point of View

Waiting outside for us was, shockingly, a black limo. Right beside it was the driver holding up a sign that says "Shen and Party". Ruby stepped up from behind as she looked over at me, "Seems like he really wanted your help Shen…." My teeth gritted against each other just thinking about that man, "I wonder if he's actually worth helping…." We all hopped into the van as the driver started us off down the street. This reminded me of when I had to go to the TV Awards back in Vale. I never really liked limos though…it attracted too much unwanted attention. "So Shen, what do you think your dad is like?" Unwanted attention like Yang's questions. I looked out the window, not even looking at her as I answered, "Don't know, don't care…."

"Whoa…sorry I hit a nerve man." Yang dismissed. I sighed, "It's ok Yang it's just….a sensitive subject…"

"I understand." Yang nodded as the entire limo soon fell quiet all the way to our destination….Myers Manor.

Waiting for us outside was an older looking gentleman who has hair growing out all around a bald spot on the top of his head. I remember him from my mother's pictures, "Grandpapa Myers…." I spoke out. Lucius Myers, or Grandpapa as I called him, was my father's uncle. When me and my mother were threatened of being forced out of the home, he was one of the only people who stood up against my actual Grandfather, who had the original thought of kicking us out. As soon as I hugged Grandpapa, there was a speak of the Devil moment as my actual Grandfather, Dalumis Myers, walked on out the front door. He had a very slimy look to him as his skin was below average pale and his white hair was slicked back. "So it seems you actually came, Lon." Dalumis spoke. I looked up at the man who ruined my mother's life….and it was so hard not to punch him. "Hello Dalumis…."

"Good boy. No Faunus shall ever in history call me their Grandpa…" The more he talked, the more my fist clenched up. "Now about the payment of your teams services, Lon." I looked up at Dalumis. Always to the point he was, or at least from what my mother told me. "The payment for Hunting services from Vale on an away client totals up to 500,000." I stated. Dalumis scoffed, "Doesn't your Academy offer family discounts." That done it…

I went to hit Dalumis as Asa quickly held my arms back. Lucky for me one of my friends can move at the speed of light. "Screw that shit about familial discounts! You never thought of me as family unless it benefits you!" I yelled out in blind rage. Another time Dalumis tried to take advantage of me was during one of the TV Awards I was placed as a nominee at. He tried to ask me to give him and the family invitations just so he can further boost his popularity for his corporation. Stepping up beside me was Grandpapa, "Just be lucky he even decided to come here Dalumis."

"Hmph, why should I consider having a filthy Faunus at my doorsteps "Lucky"?" Dalumis looked like he was about to hurl at the very thought of my presence.

"If you're so stingy about me being here, then why did you allow my father to call me?!" I lashed out.

"He didn't call…." A young, petite voice could be heard from behind the other family members. They all parted aside to show a girl who looked to be around 4'9. She had long blonde hair that reached her hips and was wearing a pink, puffy dress. "I-I called you…" Ok, now I was really confused, "Who are you?..."

"I-I'm Elizabeth….I'm your half-sister…." I felt like I was about to fall down the steps after hearing that. My raccoon tail stood up on its end along with my ears as my eyes opened up wide in shock. "H-H-….Half-sister?..." I looked over at Grandpapa for an answer.

"I tried to message you about it Shen, but my brother was being a little prick about it. Said something about "I don't want my son's only accomplishment to be tainted by his many failures"…" He glared up at Dalumis as he glared right back. That was my Grandpapa, always throwing Dalumis under the bus for his mistakes. Elizabeth walked on over to me, "It wasn't our father who called you Shen…" I bent over so me and Elizabeth could be face to face, "What do you mean? The files said that our father is the client."

"No….our father is the objective…"

"What?!" My hands gripped Elizabeth's shoulders. She almost seemed to be in tears as she spoke, "H-He was kidnapped….by a group of terrorists…" She sniffled some before hugging me tightly, "Please!...Please save our father Shen!..." She burst out in tears as I looked ahead over her. My arms slowly wrapped around her, my eyes closing a little. I'm being hugged by the person who was supposedly my replacement due to Dalumis's actions. I should be angry but…her hug reminds me of mother's.

We all rested at the manor for tonight, in accordance to Elizabeth and Grandpapa's wishes. While everyone was inside, chatting, I was outside on the second floor balcony looking over the Manor's estate. The door opened and closed behind me, as Elizabeth was now right beside me. "It's beautiful isn't it?..." She broke the silence.

"Yeah…."

"Are you ok brother?" It was weird being called that by her after we just met, but I didn't want to deny her want to consider me as family. "It's just….weird, to think that all of this could've been my life."

"Do you hate father for abandoning you?..." She looked down with a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh yes. I'm enfuriated." I stated bluntly. I heard her squeak a little, feeling upset about my own feelings. "But…" I continued. She then quickly looked up at me a little teary-eyed in shock. "I'm also glad he did….cause then…" I looked back inside, seeing my team, Ruby, and her team. "If he didn't abandon me, I wouldn't have met them." A smile found itself forming from my lips as I remembered all of the good times I've had since I came to Beacon. I looked over to see Elizabeth staring down, smiling as well. "I'm glad….because after this…everything will be different Shen. We can be a family again…me, you, and father."


	18. Chapter 18: Remembrance

Chapter 18

Remembrance

Shen's Point of View

I looked down at Elizabeth as she spoke about us as a family. I gently pushed her hands away when they were in mine, "Sorry Elizabeth, but I don't think the other family members would take kindly to that." Her eyes seemed to gleam as her hands gripped to mine once more, "Th-There's no need to worry about that brother. Father always told me that one day he will help the Faunus gain their equal rights just so you can live with us again." What? Help Faunus gain their equal rights? Father would do that….just to see me?...

"Elizabeth…how do you know me exactly?..." Elizabeth looked up at me with a look of confusion. "I mean…how do you know I'm your brother? How do you know I'm also our father's son? Knowing Dalumis, he would've made sure that single word about me would not be spoken…" Elizabeth blinked down with her usual shy smile. She was definitely my sister, "Because Father would always talk about you brother…" My eyes stayed focused on Elizabeth, wide eyed. "Strange heh….I would always think he wanted you more than me from how proud he felt whenever mentioning you…"

One Year Ago; Elizabeth's Point of View

I looked down at the different keys on our manor's piano as I continued on my little lessons. Father watched me from the side as Grandpa Dalumis lectured me on proper key strokes. "Whenever you try to hit an Alto note that is more than four keys away from one you are pressing with your index finger, you must reach out with your pinkie in order to play perfectly." Father laughed lightly at Grandpa's ridiculous attention to detail, "Father, I think we should stop lessons for now. Shen's show is about to come on." My face brightened up at the mention of big brother's show. Father and I have always been watching it since it started. However, as my face brightened up, Grandpa's face darkened. "Why you allow my Granddaughter to watch such trash is beyond me…do what you please." Grandpa walked off as Father picked me up in his arms and brought me to the manor's living room. He sat me down in front of him on the floor as he turned the TV on to the Noir channel just as the opening started to play. Every time I saw brother's name in the opening, I would clap my hands in delight.

I don't know how my mind goes on tangents sometimes, but during the opening, I looked up at Father and asked, "Father, did Shen play the piano well?" When I asked that, Father's face changed. He didn't look sad, but I know the emotion was hidden behind. "He is….one of my most treasured things in this world….I would think he would be…if he was given the chance to play it my dear Elizabeth…" He rubbed his hands through my soft hair as the show started.

Present Day

Shen's Point of View

One tear escaped down my face as Elizabeth looked up with multiple ones down her face. I wiped hers away as she wiped mine. "After all this time….after all this anger I had…he still thought of me and mom…" I felt like a fool. Even though I had untold anger over my Father for abandoning me, I never realized how much he was hurting from that moment.

As I looked inside one of the manor's windows, I noticed a piano in the room adjacent from the one everyone else was in. As if pushed by some unknown force, I walked into the room where the instrument was. "Brother?" Elizabeth followed after me as I sat down on the piano bench. My hands travelled across the mahogany wood as my mind wandered off into its own little land. While there….I started playing "Moonlight Sonata". Elizabeth's eyes widened at this endeavor, "H-How do you-" I smiled at her shock, "I was taught how to play for a scene I had to do in one of the show's episodes." My sister's eyes shot open, remembering. "O-Of course! Episode 15: The Sonata Murderer!"

Continued playing, my mind traveled off to some different world as I didn't even feel like my sister was there with me. Instead it was me….and my parents. I played on and on as their smiling faces looked at me in pride. At the final notes of the song, their hands touched my head together before disappearing back into my memories. Now I was back in reality, where now everyone was watching me from hearing the notes from next door.

My arms rested on the keys as I buried my head into them. I let out the tears that were waiting for this realization since I heard of the mission back in Vale. They flowed out, non-stop, as I cried all over the piano keys. "Father….I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry Father…" I then felt a hug…one from my past life, Elizabeth, and the other from my present life, Ruby. My arms wrapped around each of them as they also shed tears along with me.

The next day arrived as everyone was waiting down the steps of the front door. I was standing in front of Elizabeth and Grandpapa, bowing to them. "I promise on my life as a Hunter, I will bring him back sister." Grandpapa bowed down to me too, but it wasn't enough for Elizabeth. She ran up and hugged me tightly, "We know you will brother. That's why I called you…" She released me as I smiled before running on down to join the rest of my team.

Hold on Father. Help is on the way.


	19. Chapter 19: Crazy of Crazies

Chapter 19

The Crazy of Crazies

Shen's Point of View

So the last place that Elizabeth said father was at was in the Sector 8 Military Field. She said he was trying to petition a truce between the Remnant Military and the White Fang. Definitely a reason for him to get kidnapped, but who would've done it?...I was trying to rack my brain around the whole thing, not even realizing that we already arrived at the spot where he was taken. A crime scene was still set up there; A black limo was crashed through a window of a local shop. Kat and Ruby began giving out orders. "Oni, you and Yang keep the people away from the scene and keep an eye out for any suspicious characters. Criminals usually return back to the scene of the crime." Kat ordered.

"No prob boss." Oni responded. "Alright everyone stay back! Nothing to see here!" Oni was definitely born for this kind of job. "Weiss, you and Asa should scan the surrounding area to see if there's anything that was left from the crime or if anyone saw anything." Ruby ordered. Asa dashed off as Weiss followed after.

"Blake, you and me should try and see if we can find anything physically around the crime scene." Kat said, as Blake went on over to the crime scene. Kat then looked over at me, "Now Shen, we need you to use your Aura Semblance to see if there is any Aural traces left from the kidnapper." I nodded in understanding as I then closed my eyes. The way how I actually see things in my Semblance is pretty weird. It's almost like I'm looking at data files. Everything that doesn't have an Aura presence is a dark blue color and anything or anyone that has one would be glowing with their particular Aura color. Usually if a Semblance was used, there could still be traces of Aura that can be detected by a Sense Type Semblance like mine. However, I don't know how long it would've been before the Aura trail grew cold. So far, I couldn't find anything. It was like there was no Aural trace whatsoever. "Ugh…I can't see anything Ruby…" I opened my eyes, seeing normally now as Ruby was standing in a look of pondering. "Hmmm…maybe I should see if I can help Asa and Weiss with their witness search."

"Ok, be safe…." I cautioned before Ruby took off in her own search. Wanting to at least find something of a clue, I tried out my Semblance one more time. This time though I expanded my view, but my Aura detection would be a little more unreliable as I could only see faded lines. It was all I needed though, as I sensed an old Aura trail up on one of the adjacent buildings from the crime scene.

I hurried on over to the spot where I sensed the signal. Looking at the area was worth it. I found a clue that could possibly help. In the middle of the rooftop, there was a singed circle. I know I've heard about this somewhere before. I took out a little transportable journal that I chalked important notes down from class that I could use. I flipped all the way over to my Magi class notes as I found exactly what I wanted. "Chapter 4: Barrier Semblance. When using a Barrier type Semblance, a Hunter or Huntress can be able to protect, dispel, or hide the presence of those they're trying to use the Semblance on. However, if performed, the person using the Semblance leaves themselves wide open for attack so it is recommended for a Barrier type to use the Semblance from a close enough distance, away from the action. Note: Certain types of Barrier Semblances can leave behind charcoal singes depending on how intense a Semblance could be. Some examples could be Protection Barriers or….Aura Shadowing…" I looked up from my book back at the singe circle as I smiled a little, "Bingo."

I jumped back down to the scene of the crime just as Kat and Blake exited out of the crime scene themselves, "Got anything Shenny?" Kat called out.

"I think so. Remember Professor Goodwitch's lessons on Barrier Semblances?"

"Yeah."

"Well get this. Up on that building, I found a singed circle indicating that someone was using a Barrier type Semblance. My guess is that the Semblance itself was an Aura Shadowing, a Semblance that can hide other people's Aura trai-" My train of thought subsided as I felt a strange Aura coming from the crowd….It was the same as the one I sensed on the roof! I looked around all over as I spotted in the crowd, a hoodied figure. I knew he must've known I was staring at him, because he bolted off. Not thinking twice, I chased after him, leaving Kat and Blake behind, "Shen?!"

"That guy! He has the same Aura as the one from the rooftop!" I called back as I continued the chase.

The guy was fast and somewhat clever as he tried to lose me in the thin alleyways of Mistral. However, the guy doesn't seem to know that these streets used to be my playground. Taking a sharp turn, the assailant quickly climbed up a ladder to the rooftops as I chased after, gaining some speed on him from the climb. Never underestimate a raccoon's climbing abilities. The chase was soon brought from rooftop to rooftop as me and the cloaked man are jumping across the gaps between each of the buildings. However, the unknown figure soon came to a dead end at the end of block as he stood there with me behind him. "Come along quietly and you won't get hurt!" I threatened. The man just laughed, "Funny…I was supposed to say the same thing if you don't let me go…" The man turned around as his hood fell off.

I jumped back in shock for this man's face wasn't normal. His entire face seemed to be…burned, immensely. It was all singed and veiny from how close the current skin he had was from the muscles and nerves. And his bright orange hair matched his face. It seemed to be singed into a Mohawk, with some strands of hair seemed to be burnt. What the hell happened to this man? If it was someone else who did it to him… "What's the matter kid? Taken back by my good looks?"

"A-As if! Don't make me laugh!" The man just chuckled as he scratched the back of whatever was left from his head. "I had to admit, the boss said you were something of talent…I'm starting to see that now."

"Boss?...Tell me! Who are you working for?!"

"Haha, now why would I do an idiotic thing like that? Besides, you didn't say the magic word."

"What, please?"

"No…" He smirked in a more devious way as chains were sliding down from his sleeves. "Die…" He then whipped the chains out at me, forcing me to black with my bo staff. The chains wrapped around my staff as something smelled off from his weapon. "G-Gas?" Knowing this, I quickly jumped back as in a split second, his chains ignited into flames. Luckily my staff was fireproofed when I created it. The man then called his chains back as it dropped my staff. "Like it? I call it "Hell Bond". Fitting right?"

"Gh…a chain the fumigates gas where on the inside of it there is some sort of flint that catches it on fire…like a flamethrower."

"Yeah, and let me tell you, this puppy here wasn't easy to master…as you can see hehehe…" He motioned towards his face as my eyes widened. Wh-What kind of sadist would want to learn to use such a dangerous weapon like that?! Before I could even react, the man retracted the chains back into his sleeves. "You be a good boy now. Boss has plans for you."

"Wait! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Auf Wiedersehen." The man then plummeted off the side of the building as I tripped up trying to get over. As I looked over the edge, the man was gone. Just at that moment, Kat, Ruby, and the rest of them arrived on the scene. "Shen! What happened?! Who was that guy?" Kat questioned.

"I….I don't know, but…I have a feeling we're going to meet him again."


	20. Chapter 20: Exchange

Chapter 20

The Exchange

Shen's Point of View

"I knew it! I knew this was going to happen!" Of course, for the failure of capturing the man from the crime scene, I was getting chewed out by Dalumis alongside Elizabeth. "I knew that it was a bad idea to have these Valians interfere with our problems! We could've just let the military deal with this and we would've had my son back already!"

"G-Grandfather please, Shen and the others tried their best."

"If they did, they would've caught him! Now we may never find Alexander, and you might end up fatherless for the rest of your life!"

"Shut your damn mouth!" I snapped at Dalumis. At that moment, Grandpapa walked in, "Elizabeth, Shen, I think you two should take a look at this." Me and Elizabeth looked at each other and ran on out to the living room as there was a box on the table with red Ant Eater on the top of it. "Think it's from our guy?" Asa brought up. Elizabeth cautiously opened up the box as inside of it looked to be some kind of Walkie Talkie. I picked it up as I spoke into it. "H-Hello?" Someone responded from the other end, "Oh hey, the coon answered first! Pietro you owe me twenty bucks haha!"

"What do you want red head?" I asked.

"Ouch coon, I'm hurt. I have a name you know."

"This guy is pissing me off." Oni commented. Him and me both. "Fine…what should we call you then?"

"The name is Joker my friend."

"Ok…Joker. What do you want?" There was some mumbling on the other before he spoke. "Is the head of the house there?" Immediately, Dalumis took the walkie talkie out of my hand, "This is the head. What do you-"

"Not you, you twat! The girl!" Dalumis's mouth opened up as me and the other chuckled a little. Dalumis handed the walkie talkie to Elizabeth, "H-Hello?"

"Man, the coon and her sound exactly alike. They definitely are both the guy's kids." Elizabeth's eyes widened, "I-Is father there with you?!"

"Maybe…maybe not. It all depends on you now Madame hahaha…"

"Wh-What do you want? If it's money we can give it."

"Screw your money. There's only one thing we want from you people…The petition." Everyone looked at one another as I looked over at Grandpapa. "Petition?"

"He must be talking about Alexander's treaty petition."

"Ok, where is it?!" Oni bagged.

"I don't know. Alexander keeps it in a hidden place somewhere in the house."

"You guys have our wants. Contact us again when you have it." Joker ordered before the walkie talkie went to static.

For the next couple of hours, my team and RWBY were looking all over the house with the help of the Manor's staff and Elizabeth. "Would you know where father put it sister?" I asked. Elizabeth was looking a little frantic, "N-No. Whenever father worked, he would always lock himself in his office." Hearing in at the last part of her statement, I hurried on up to father's office and opened the double doors. His desk was at the far wall in front of me where a stain glass window was propped up behind the desk. I started looking through the book shelves as Elizabeth walked on in. "What are you doing?"

"Mother always told me that father was a clever man. He had to have placed it in some sort of hidden compartment." Getting the gist of what I was trying to do, Elizabeth started looking through the book shelves on the other side of the room.

Minutes later, there was no luck. I pulled down every single book, tilted every single statuette, and patted down every single bare wall in the room. There was nothing. I sat down in my father's office chair, rubbing my temples together as I looked over at a picture frame that was on his desk. It was a picture of him with me and my mom while I was still a toddler. When I tried to pick it up, it wouldn't budge. It felt like it was nailed down to the desk. "What the?..." Curious, I pushed the picture frame down towards me as it leaned over, making a clicking sound. In the middle of the desk, something popped opened as Elizabeth looked at me with wonderment. "Brother you did it!" She hugged me tightly from behind as I lifted up the top of the compartment. Inside was a carved out area inside the desk where inside of it was a stack of signatures. "The petitions!" I yelled out in victorious glee. "Guys! Guys! I found it!" Everyone rushed on over to the room as I brought the stacks out for everyone to see. Blake was definitely astonished by this. "Over five hundred thousand names…some of them from high class people…Shen, your father did all of this?..." She sat back almost looking like she was about to cry. She's never seen a human put so much effort into trying to get our race equal rights. To be honest, I felt like I was about to shed tears of joy as well. "Yes Blake…he did this all just so he can have me back again…" Dalumis watched over all of us as I glared at him. "You know I have to thank you "Grandfather"…if you didn't throw me out of his life, father wouldn't be on the verge of bringing racial peace to everyone." Of course he scoffed like the pompous prick he was.

Everyone gathered in the main dining room as the stacks of paper were placed out behind the walkie talkie as Elizabeth picked up, "W-We found it." There was some static at first before the condescending voice of Joker could be heard. "Excellent! Excellent! Now if you wouldn't be so kind as to come to the following address and-"

"Not so fast Joker." I interrupted, "We want to hear him."

"Pardon?" He said as if he was not listening to a single word I was saying. "You want these papers, we want to know if Father is even there." I heard some mumbling on the other end, before an annoyed groan came. "Ok fine…" There was more scuffling on the other end before everything went silent. We could soon hear heavy breathing coming from the walkie talkie and my entire body was stiff from the sound.

"Shen?" Ruby looked at me. I stayed quiet for a couple seconds before finally saying. "F-…Father?" The breathing was held for a moment. I couldn't hear a single thing until, "Is that…really you? Shen?..." I almost dropped the walkie talkie as I heard his comforting voice for the first time in my life. "I'm glad….that I was able to hear you before my time came…" My eyes widened even more as my voice quivered, "Wh-What do you mean 'Before your time'?"

"Shen….you mustn't let these terrorists get a hold of those papers…it…it's my world to see people like you to have the chance to have a life I wish I could've given to you…"

"Father…" Tears came out from my eyes as the call went to static. "Father? Father!" Grandpapa took the phone out of my hand as he placed it down. "What should we do Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked uncertain, but I knew what her heart wanted to say. "We….We do as they say…" Everyone looked down at the same time as the decision was final. As if on cue, Joker came back onto the channel, "The address is Warehouse 87, tonight at midnight. Don't be late…hehehe…" The walkie talkie went to static again.

Hours Later; Midnight

Waiting for the time was torture for me. What should I suspect? My father's life is on the line here over some pieces of paper. To think that in this world a person's life is measured up to that. Thinking that it was fitting, me and Elizabeth were to be the ones to present the papers, which were placed in a brown, satchel bag. As soon as Midnight hit, we entered into the warehouse. It was pitch black in there, not even the moon shine from the glass above could give us any light. Seconds after we entered, a light shone in the middle of the area. On the comms of the warehouse, Joker's voice could be heard. "Step into the lime light dears." Cautious, me and Elizabeth walked into the light. "My my that sister of yours is quite the looker Shen." Joker chuckled.

"You better make sure I never get my hands on you…" I threatened.

"Now now coon boy…" Another light shone off in the distance. A man with chestnut, brown hair wearing a tattered up suit was tied up to a chair. It was him…Father. "You're not in the position to making threats…"

"Father!" I was about to step out from the light before Joker spoke, "Ah ah ah…we wouldn't want good ol' daddy to go kaboom now would we?" Taking a second to look, I could now see clear as day that there were bombs strapped to him. "Joker…you crazy bastard!" I lashed out only making Joker laugh even harder, "Thank you! Thank you! I try really hard! Nice to know it's working hahaha!" I've never been so peeved in my life. Then again I've never had my family threatened before. "Now enough with the small chat." Another light shone off to our right as standing in it, was the same orange haired sadist, speaking into a drop down mic, "Let's talk business as your father would say."

"Joker!" I yelled out as he merely laughed more, "That's my name kid, don't wear it out. Now be a good boy…" A fourth light shone, halfway between me and him. "And place the papers down nice and easy." I did as he told, slowly walking towards the light. Finally arriving at the middle, I gently place the satchel down and backed away to the previous light where Elizabeth was waiting. Joker walked on over to the satchel as he picked it up by the sling with his finger. "Nice doing business with you kiddies." I couldn't help but smirk. Before Joker even had a moment to look at me with a quizzical expression, a flash of light exploded from the bag, blinding him. "A-A flashbang?!"

"Asa! Blake! Now!" dropping down from the balconies to where my father was, Blake quickly threw off the bomb vest as Asa carried him off. The entire warehouse lit up now with light as everyone from KAOS and RWBY surrounded Joker. "Hah, what do you think of that Joker?" I gleamed with unbridled satisfaction. Something was off though. When Joker regained his sight, all he could do was laugh. It echoed throughout every inch of the warehouse. "Shen!" I heard Asa call back to me. When I looked back, he was holding up what seemed to be father. "Wait…" Looking closer, it wasn't my father. It was a dummy made in his liking. "B-But…" Before I could even respond, footsteps could be heard from the shadows as appearing from them was my father….having a gun pointed to his head by his own father…

"Dalumis!" For once in my life, I saw my slime ball of a Grandfather smile as he held his finger on the trigger to his own son.


	21. Chapter 21: A Long Awaited Payback

Chapter 21

A Long Awaited Payback

Shen's Point of View

Elizabeth was next to me as she started to get teary-eyed. "G-Grandfather….wh-why?..." Dalumis just laughed, "What naivety…to think someone like you would one day run our glorious company. You would just run it into the ground."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in fear.

"You wanna know why Shen? The reason why I would kill my own son? For years our family has been purebred humans. For years our company has been making and selling weapons for Hunters and Huntresses. But lately, ever since the White Fangs appeared, business has been booming!"

"You mean…" My eyes widened at a sudden realization.

"Don't you see boy?! Money isn't made in times of peace of love! Real money is made during times of war! Wars like what the White Fang is creating! That petition this idiot son of mine made would've ruined all of that! It would've ruined his future! My future!" My teeth never gritted so hard before. I have never been so angry at one person ever… "As soon as you were born, I knew the change that happened in Alexander's heart. I knew that things went wrong when he knocked up that Faunus skank!"

Elizabeth's Point of View

I….I don't know what happened. One moment Shen was right next to me. The moment he was gone. Before I even realized, Shen was decking Grandfather in the face. Everything seemed to have gone in slow motion from when brother's fist connected. From Grandfather's hand the gun fell down as for some reason I reached for it and aimed it at the man who raised me. Shen was just wailing on him, I didn't know what to do?

"Elizabeth! Help me! Help the one who raised you!" Dalumis was calling out to me. My hands were shaking with the gun in it as I was just about to point it until…

Shen's Point of View

My fist was stopped. Someone was holding my arm back as all I was seeing was red when I was looking at Dalumis. When I looked back, the red went away as I stared at my father's face. "It's over Shen….let him go…" My eyes were red again, but this time for the tears as I hugged my father. "I'm sorry father….I'm so sorry…."

"I should be the one apologizing my little raccoon." I felt his warm hand on my head as he started rubbing it, running his hands through my hair. "I'm sorry for everything Shen…I just wish your mother was here too…"

"Father…" My hands tightened onto his shirt.

"Oooh what a sappy ending…" Me and father looked over to see Joker holding the gun up to Elizabeth. "I hate sappy endings…"

"Elizabeth!" I tried moving, but Joker then pointed the gun at me, "Hehe…right back to square one it seems. Now….the real petition." I sighed in anger, "Guys…" I held my hand out as the real bag was thrown to me. "Easy does it now…" Me and Joker started walking towards each as I held one hand out with the bag and the other to get my sister.

We were now inches from each other as for some reason, me and Joker had the same thought pattern. When both our free hands reached, we bothe kicked each other's chest, making the bag fly to the right and Elizabeth fell down to the left. Joker yelled out, "Grab the bag!" From out of the shadows, dozens of black cloaked soldiers it seemed, jumped out as now we were playing a little game of "Grab the Bag".

Both me and Joker reached for the bag, grabbing the sling at the same time. First I tried pulling it, then he did, both not showing any resolve of letting go. We both then started going at each other with our free limbs as Joker went to hit me with one of his legs. Everyone else was fighting just to try and occupy each other's attentions. I eventually got a kick at Joker's hand that was gripping the bag making him release it, but he was a bit of a sore loser. He kicked the bag out of my hands as it went flying up. Snatching it mid-air was Kat as now my full attention went to Joker, who was pulling out his flame chains.

Kat's Point of View

I dropped down, gripping the bag tightly as one of Joker's soldiers down at me. I quickly formed one of my arm cannons on my free hand as I blasted him back and any other people who tried to grab it. It wasn't good though as I soon found myself surrounded. "Kat I'm open!" Oni kicked one of the soldiers in the stomach as Oni jumped off that said soldier's back. I quickly threw the bag.

Oni's Point of View

Catching it, I rolled over, catching someone's fist who was trying to get a cheap shot in on me. I just smiled as the guy was launched up into a balcony by a well-placed foot to his chest. Soon though, things got heated up as I saw Joker using his chains flames on Shen, who fortunately was able to dodge the attacks so far. I need to get this bag out so I can help him. Yet I found even more soldiers standing in my way. Sadly, I couldn't take them all on, so I searched and saw Asa running towards the door way. "Asa! Catch!"

Asa's Point of View

I veered my head back to Oni as his arm looked to have already thrown something. I quickly looked up to see the bag as I jumped off of a metal support towards it. I reached out, but I was quickly brought back to the ground by an interfering soldier. The bag slid as I sighed in relief to see Elizabeth heading towards it. Look ing at the man, who was trying to choke me with his arm, I stuck my special "Jet Kunai" through his back as the jet booster it held flew the guy off of me.

Elizabeth's Point of View

It was there! It was right there in front of me! I quickly grabbed the bag while gunshots were being fired all over by brother's friends and that Joker guy's thugs. I then made a break for the door, smiling that I was actually doing something to help. It felt short lived though as my arm was soon grabbed by one of the thugs as he was reaching for the bag. However, the thug soon released as I looked back to see he was launched back a few feet by a punch. "Keep your hands off of my daughter…"

"Father!" I hugged my father tightly as he picked me up and ran out of the warehouse with me and the bag. "Father, what about Shen and his friends?!"

"Don't worry Elizabeth, your brother is strong. He won't let himself be beaten by terrorists like them."

Shen's Point of View

I saw Joker's eyes widen as he looked behind me to see my father and the bag get away. "What?! No!" We broke off from our deadlock as I gave him a smug, innocent smile. "Why don't we call this a draw Joker?" Joker was now on the receiving end of a jolt of anger as his teeth began to grit so hard I swear I could hear each individual tooth grinding against the other. "If you think I'm going to let you leave after humiliating me…YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" Joker started to spin around with his chains flailing as flames began to spurt out, forming a tornado. "AGNI TWISTER!" The tornado then began to spiral at me as I took a sprinting position. "After what you did to my family…" I bolted off towards the oncoming flames. "An attack like that won't stop me from taking you down!" With my staff held in my hand, I began to spin as well, launching forward with my staff twirling in front of me, ricocheting the flames off in different directions, successfully penetrating Joker's flame wall. "I-Impossible! Wh-What are you?!" My staff, still twirling, whams into Joker's face at full speed and power as he was knocked up into the air. "…My name is Shen Lon…" Joker lands behind me with white eyes, showing he was unconscious. "And no one fucks with my family."

Hours later; Outside of Warehouse 87

Shen's Point of View

Everyone was outside as the cops arrived and began to take both Joker and Dalumis over to whatever slammer they belong in. After what Dalumis tried to do, he was definitely not going to see the light of day for a looooong time…Man, I'm starting to sound like my character now. "Brother!" I looked over to one of the ambulances as both my father and sister were wrapped up in blankets as everyone from the teams seemed to be doing their own things, whether it was helping to round up the unconscious goons or to reporting back to Headmaster Ozpin. "Nice to see you two are safe."

"And so is this~!" My sister proclaimed as she held out the brown satchel with the petitions. Both my father and my hands gripped onto the satchel with my sister's hands. "Father…your family is indeed going to do great things in future what with a brave and brilliant girl like Elizabeth." Father's eyes widened. "What do you mean Shen?" I looked up at him smiling, "Heh…I may be a Myer's by blood, but all in all I'm still a Lon. And I have my own fate and destiny to follow back at Beacon." Father looked up as he saw everyone from my school looking over at us. All he could do was smile in return, "I see. Hehe…Just always know Shen." He placed his hand on top of my head again, "Just know that forever and always, I'll always be proud of you, whether you consider yourself a Myers or a Lon." I gave my father one, final hug as my sister joined in.

The Next Day; On a departing plane from Mistral Airport

I never would've thought I'd be so sad to leave this place that once harbored so many bad memories for me. Starting today though, I'm leaving with more than just a few good memories. I'm leaving with both an old family refurbished and the new one I made back in Vale.

I look out the window of my passenger seat on the plane as Elizabeth and Father were standing at the Airport's viewing window only a couple dozen feet away. With one final wave, the plane finally took off, back towards Vale.

Heh…never thought I could be anymore happier than I already was. After all, I'm a Lon, a Myers, a fellow Hunter at Beacon, and a member of Team KAOS.

-END PART 1


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Mistral; MPD Brig

Omni View

Joker was laying on his back on his "cozy", little bed in his cell, with his roommate quivering in the corner in fear. Taking a little nap, Joker's eyes opened to the hearing of the cell door being opened. "Alright, you're free to go." The cop spoke.

"Eh? But I haven't even tried to bribe you yet." Joker sneered with a smile. "Well whoever wanted you out already did." The cop spoke as he looked at the golden coins he was given. Joker's face went to an aggravated look as he walked on out of the cell and out into the off duty halls of the Police Department. "I somehow thought you would be bested by the Faunus, but I never knew it would be so bad that you got yourself thrown in here…" A voice spoke out from the shadows as Joker lazily pleaded, "Wait wait wait. Before you gripe at me boss, just hear me out. I did EVERY little thing you wanted me to do without going off of it like I usually do. You should be glad I didn't just kill him back at the crime scene what with how you "want to test his skills" and all that scheise. Second of all-" Joker soon found the tip of a blade pushed up to his throat; The tip of a wave sword blade. "Since when did you ever have the guts to talk to your superior like that Joker…do I have to… "Rehabilitate" your disobedience AGAIN?"

"N-No Spade-sama…" Joker had a bead of sweat run down his cheek. From the shadows, the old, Hawk-Masked foe emerged, "Very good…Now let's go. We've got work to do…"


End file.
